Upstream (SYOC)
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: A new Game of Thrones is coming. Rhaegar triumphed over Robert. House Tully is being led into the future, sending their children off to be married to different houses. No one knows when the White Walkers will come, or if the country will be thrown into another civil war. SYOC Open. Rated T for GoT Rating subject to change. Send a PM to join
1. Intro

**_Upstream (SYOC)_**

_Robert's Rebellion failed. Rhaegar Targaryen slaughtered Robert Baratheon and claimed the throne for himself. Stannis Baratheon fought on in his stead, but the damage had been done. The Lannisters declared for the Targaryens, and combined with a Tyrell force, the rebels were forced to resign themselves back to their castles and plead for mercy. For the Starks, who were much too far away to deal with, there was an abundance of leniency. As was for Jon Arryn, who was seen as a master diplomat. The other two houses, Tully and Baratheon, no one knew what would happen to them. _

_ Lord Hoster Tully proved to be a master negotiator. He refused to entertain the idea of surrendering his paramountcy to the Freys. The Tullys were blacklisted on the alliances of Westeros but remained relatively intact. The Baratheon brothers, Renly and Stannis, were murdered, leaving just Renly's small children as the leaders of the Stormlands. It's been years now, 100, since the failed rebellion, and things are taking a turn for the worse…what happens when the events of A Song of Ice and Fire played out much, much differently?_

**Featured Characters-**

**Lord Auster Tully, 19, Heir to the Riverlands**

**Lord Athyn Tully, 18, Knight **

**Lady Alissa Tully, 17, Lady**

**Lady Kyva Tully, 16**

**Lord Kell Tully, 16**

**POV Alissa Tully**

They always said a Tully's strength was that the family stuck together. Alissa didn't necessarily believe that. Or, she did, but she had an amendment to add. The family stuck together, until it was convenient to marry you off to 'strengthen' the family. That, and the family seemed to have a multitude of secrets that the others weren't allowed to know.

Alissa had been…she liked to say betrayed by each of her siblings in their own way. She remembered when she turned 12, she ran down to find her eldest brother, Auster, for his annual cake he made for her. Instead, she found that he was gone. None of her family had bothered to tell her he'd left to be fostered in Casterly Rock for three years.

A year later, her brother Athyn had been ushered off to King's Landing for training as a knight with the Kingsguard. She'd cried for hours as she hoped that he wouldn't join the Kingsguard and leave her forever. Luckily, that hadn't happened, as he'd returned and refused to join it, but he would now be a knight, no longer a simple lord.

Kyva hadn't necessarily betrayed her, but Alissa still blamed her for what had happened. Her mother took Kyva to Highgarden, Storm's End, and Sunspear in a tour of the southern courts, and neglected to bring Alissa with. Only Kell and her were at Riverrun at that time.

Kell's was more complicated. Alissa had never told a soul, nor did she really consider it a betrayal. More, she was hurt that he didn't trust her. She still didn't like thinking about it. Just a year ago, she'd gone to see Kell and tell him about dinner being ready in the dining hall. She still thanked the gods that the door hadn't squeaked when she opened it. Her fifteen-year-old brother had a man between his legs. She still wasn't sure whether it was an escort or someone in particular. He didn't see her and she was glad for that. She'd chosen to forget that part.

Her feet stepped through the puddles that were left in the muddy ground outside the Riverrun palace. The rain had fallen quietly on and off the day prior, and Alissa was looking around at the palace. Days like this when she was younger she'd sit down in her room and dream about her future. She imagined falling into the arms of a sturdy Stark, a muscular Baratheon, a beautiful Tyrell, an exotic Martell, or even into the bed of a Dragon. Now, all she wanted to do was run from that future.

Her sister's frequent trips to the south with her mother used to bother her. Now, they were a source of her happiness. No longer did she have to endure long, hard journeys to the streets of Highgarden and Sunspear. Nor did she have to endure her mother's prying watch on her everyday activities. Paradise truly existed in silence.

Alissa's light blue dress fit perfectly with the sky shining over the Riverlands. She wouldn't have it any differently: home was definitely where her heart was. She hadn't left in years, and even then, it had just been to the Eyrie with her father. The Arryns were always so polite, and the Mountains of the Moon were beautiful.

She remembered, as she sat on the steps of the castle, the stories her father used to tell about the rebellion. Led by Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully, the four attempted to supplant the Targaryens on the throne. Needless to say, they were unsuccessful. An unofficial diplomatic blockade of the Tullys had begun. No highborn house was going to marry their fertile bloodlines. That's why her father had to marry her mother. Not that he didn't care for her, it just wasn't the Tully way to marry someone that far beneath his status. Her mother had been a Mooton, a lower house in the Riverlands.

It hadn't been necessary, her house was loyal to the Tullys anyway. The Targaryens had threatened the major houses with blockades of their own if they married a Tully. They still didn't understand why the Starks and Arryns wouldn't accept. They had been in it with them, surely they could stick out their neck just slightly for their brothers. To no avail, however.

Alissa didn't know where she'd end up, truly. Somedays she thought she did, and then went back into the mystery. She was the oldest daughter of a Tully, surely someone would want that in their blood. Any day now, she figured that someone would ride up the pass into Riverrun and ask for a betrothal. Her parents would be proud, but in her heart she would hesitate.

No one understood what she thought. She could see, better than anyone, that the Riverlands had a darkening shadow coming over it. Alissa knew it. The Freys had gotten more audacious since the rebellion, and a few supported their plans at different points. Only her father's iron will, and a few thousand Tully swords kept them from speaking out more. Auster would do her father proud one day, that much Alissa knew.

Word had reached Riverrun that the Starks had spotted creatures beyond the Wall. Most south of the Twins denied that anything had happened, as most believed nothing survived beyond the wall, save the Wildlings. But, in Alissa's head and heart, she felt differently. Fact becomes a story, stories become myth, and something that never should've been forgotten could be lost.

In addition, the Targaryen King was getting old. A new king could be crowned within a few years. Change is not good in Westeros, rarely is it even adequate. The Gods pray for the coin to land on the right side when a Targaryen is born, and none had seen the eldest prince in years. He could be dead for all Alissa knew. Then again, she'd never ventured all the way to King's Landing.

**_ A/N: This is a SYOC but will have a bit of a different process. For example, there will be no form handed out at the beginning. I want a simple email that reads, in 1 sentence, for example, "I want to submit House Tully, led by Auster Tully, 19. The main characters will be Auster, Athyn, Alissa, Kyva, and Kell Tully."_**

**_ There will not be just 1 main character per house. In GoT, that is unrealistic. Each house had over 2-3 main characters that were featured quite a bit. This is why the form will be different. The selection process goes like this. I will not accept minor houses before major ones. Therefore, it is encouraged that the major houses be filled as fast as possible. Tully is not up, as I have taken them. Happy submitting!_**

**_1) _****_Send the sentence_**

**_2) _****_A series of 5-10 questions about the House's past in your view and me helping you tweak it a bit_**

**_3) _****_A modified form that can allow a House to be submitted with 2-4 main characters_**

**_4) _****_Acceptance_**


	2. Chapter 1: King's Landing

Chapter 1: King's Landing

_POV Athyn Tully_

He had no warning of anything until a crow cawed loudly beside his window. Groggily, the Tully knight reached for the match that would light the candles in his room. He tripped over a pair of boots on the floor, cursed freely, and lit the candles. His fingers fumbled with it, and threw one in the trash rather than worry about lighting another.

It was still dark in King's Landing. It wasn't quite dawn, and the sun rarely came up this early. His feet carried him to the bathroom, where he turned on the bubbling water. Today was finally the day. He was going home.

King's Landing was nice, but it was no Riverrun. He'd met some fine people at the Landing, but none he'd call a friend. Each would backstab him as hard as possible if he just made a slight mistake.

He knew he was naïve if he thought that he would be able to stay at Riverrun permanently. He'd gained ground easily at King's Landing, becoming one of the best knights there. No doubt the King and his son would keep asking for him to return and join either the council or the Kingsguard.

He lowered himself into the bath, letting the warm water take care of weeks of training and exertion. Athyn sighed, enjoying the peace while it lasted. It wouldn't last long, though. Within just about fifteen minutes, there was the sound of thudding on his door. Someone was knocking. The sun had just come up, and the view out over the bay was beautiful.

He stopped at the window, ran a hand through his loose, flaming red hair, and went to open the door. Outside was a giant of a man, dressed in white swirling cloaks and a simple white shield. It was Ser Addison Crakehall.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Ser Crakehall?" Athyn gave him a slight nod of his head, suddenly wishing he'd dressed in his Tully blues instead of his simple robe.

"Lord Tully," Crakehall responded. "It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of the retirement of Ser Allyrion. Therefore, the Kingsguard has an open appointment. Prince Aegon argued strongly for you to be considered as the replacement for Allyrion."

Athyn took a long breath and looked into Crakehall's bizarre grey eyes. "I…" He remembered what his brother had said. _We're waiting for you in Riverrun. The army deserves a knight at its head. _"Thank you, Ser Crakehall, but I must decline. Home needs me just as badly, and I'm sure there are several wonderful knights that could easily take my place."

A short, self-deprecating smile appeared on the old Kingsguard face. "There are many good knights, Lord Tully. Great ones are few and far between these days. Bah," He waved it away. "I know Auster needs you. I would imagine though, to tell the Prince and the Princesses that you will be leaving? I know they are fond of you."

Athyn winced. He'd hoped to get out of King's Landing without having to tell the Targaryen children that he would be returning home. Prince Aegon and Princess Viserra both would be upset that he was leaving. Aegon in particular would be upset at his refusal to join the Kingsguard. He did not look forward to that conversation.

"Sure." He said and shut the door after the knight.

He went back to his bathroom for the second time that morning and combed his unruly hair. He got into his dress armor, with the Tully fish splattered across the breastplate. That, at least, would be cause for him to leave. Reminders of home would sway Viserra to believing him, but Aegon would be much harder to please.

He cared for the Targaryen royals unlike most Tullys. They weren't without their flaws, however. Prince Aegon was very confident in himself, but had been a good friend. Not that it wasn't frustrating when Athyn would best him on the practice field, then he'd hear stories of how Aegon bested a knight the day after from other people. It had taken a bit of getting used to, but he had all the same.

He put his sword at his belt and left his apartment for what seemed like the last time. Somehow, he doubted it. Aegon would find a way to get Auster to let him back to King's Landing. There were few people out on the streets as he walked to the Red Keep. On weekends, King's Landing was fairly lazy, and he'd grown to like that about it. Riverrun never rested these days.

"Lord Tully," The door guard greeted him, used to seeing him as he frequently trained with both the Kingsguard and Prince Aegon.

"Thank you, Griffith," Athyn nodded his head to the guard and headed into the Keep.

Years ago, he would've been excited to be arriving at the Red Keep. Now all he felt was a longing to return home. His younger siblings hadn't seen him in years, and Auster had only come to the Landing on very select occasions.

"Here to see the siblings?" A man appeared from the shadows. It was the Master of Coin, Lord Redwyne. There'd been talk of him getting the post of Master of Ships, but he preferred to run the economy.

"Yes," Athyn replied. "Where are they?"

"Aegon and Viserra are up in the throne room. Daenerys is away en route to Sunspear."

"Thanks," Athyn skirted past the old man, heading to the throne room.

He'd never known much about the King. He was rarely on the throne anymore, as it was uncomfortable for any King. Maegon was nearly 80, and was expected to pass away any day now. He didn't want to be in King's Landing when he did. Aegon had made it clear in years past that a small council position had his name on it.

Athyn used to envy Aegon. Now, as he saw him sitting at a table with his sister, he was reminded of that time. Aegon was tall, handsome and muscular, and nearly every girl in the realm would fall into his lap just for one night if they could. He envied him until he learned that Aegon was jealous of Athyn's red hair, and Athyn himself had gotten muscular from his time training with the Kingsguard.

Viserra was the smallest of the three siblings, slim but fast. She had the same shimmering platinum blonde hair as the rest of her family.

"Athyn!" Aegon's voice boomed from across the room, and even this far away Athyn winced.

"Hey." Athyn said softly as he made his way over to the twins.

"So…" Aegon gave him a knowing smirk. "Kingsguard?"

Internally, Athyn began to fret, thinking of a way out, but knowing there was none other than the truth. "No." He said gently. "I-my brother requested I return to Riverrun."

Viserra let out a soft gasp and a sad look crossed her face. Aegon didn't show any signs of emotion, just sitting and processing it.

"I intend to go there and serve in what capacity he needs me," Athyn continued lightly. "Family is my duty."

Aegon's voice was hard and brittle. "Then go back to Riverrun, Tully."

He'd expected that, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Aegon," Viserra's light voice reprimanded as she stood up. "That's no way to act. We knew this was coming." She hugged the red-haired man lightly. "Good luck Athyn. I know we'll see you here sometime in the future."

Athyn nodded, giving the princess a soft hug in return. "I will come back."

Aegon's eyes were hard, but Athyn could see a hint of understanding in them. "Goodbye."

He took that as the best he could get, heading out feeling worse than he had when he'd come in the first place. He probably knew the Targaryen trio better than his own family now.

Auster barely said anything to him when he'd been there, and Alissa was quiet as a mouse, thinking rather than speaking. Kyva and Kell were nearly inseparable, but had grown up a lot. Home, he thought. He liked the ring to it.

**_A/N: I love the feedback I've been getting as far as Houses! So far we've got the Starks, Arryns, Tullys, Targaryens, Baratheons, and Tyrells. I need the Lannisters, Greyjoys and Martells for sure, as well as I'd like to have a few minor houses included as well. Just send a sentence that says, "I'd like to submit _ House led by _, Age." That way I can know what everyone wants to do. I encourage you to review and send feedback. This chapter was a bit shorter than what I'll eventually do, but I'm focusing on introducing Tullys by way of meeting other Houses. _**


	3. Chapter 2: Highgarden

Chapter 2: Highgarden

_POV Kyva Tully_

Her mind had a tendency to wander when she was on the road. It wasn't anything specific, it was just that her mother rarely spoke, and all of the knights were very quiet. Her mother had been insisting on more and more of these 'trips' south, whether it be to Highgarden like now, or to Sunspear, Storm's End, King's Landing, or even Casterly Rock. When she was younger, she envied her sister Alissa who rarely went on these journeys. Now, she understood that her and her sister's duties were different.

Her mind wandered easily on that road to Highgarden. It wandered in places that she knew it would, even from the beginning. Her talks with her brother filled most of her head during the day. Her twin, Kell, was a Tully knight and was following in the footsteps of their elder brother Athyn. She remembered the day quite vividly. The day he'd told her his secret.

_It had been a fresh, spring morning. Kyva's hand had dipped in the cool water that surrounded the castle. Her eyes were bright and warm, like the sun that shone above them. She had been just 14, the same as her twin Kell._

_ He was different than their older two siblings. Auster, who had been leading the house for three years now, was surprisingly the biggest one of the bunch. Lined with muscle and firm determination, he was unlike most Tullys before him. Athyn took after their late father, he had slim muscle that could be easily felt if you touched him, but not easily seen until he was out of his garments. Alissa was wiry and slim, Kyva used to envy her for that as well. Kell had been the only one to get a mash of the two and had garnered a fair bit of attention for it. He was built well on his chest and narrowed at his hips. He was taller than the other two brothers as well, despite being 2 and 3 years younger._

_ Her mother had warned her that her siblings wouldn't all stay innocent forever. Once she'd learned what she meant, stories began to creep into her mind about lewd jokes about her brother Auster. None were ever told about Athyn, for he was off in King's Landing most of the time. Surprisingly, even fewer were told about her brother Kell._

_ They did everything together. They ate together, sometimes apart from the rest of the family if they were playing their games outside. He was more willing to share than she. She saw this first when he told her about that he wasn't sure he liked ladies and was thinking of going into a religious position. Kyva had, naturally, supported him, as a trusting sister would. The life of the pious, however, was not in the cards for Kell Tully._

_ Weeks later, there was a massive festival that took place at Riverrun. Partiers from all over the Seven Kingdoms journeyed there to enjoy the festivities. Even the King had found time to make the trek west. It was the first time she'd lost her brother. She was distraught the whole night, having to be taken care of by an old knight from House Royce. _

_ The next day, Kell turned up, looking good as new. She was angry and confronted him about it. He made her promise not to tell. He'd slept with a knight. Kyva had been shocked. He didn't know who he was, but Kell knew that the man knew who he was. He referenced the Tully by name. Kyva didn't know who it was but feared that the man would use it against her rather innocent brother._

_ That was why she was always hesitant to leave Riverrun. At least at home she could protect him from the dangers of the world outside. No doubt some royal intrigue would be happy to know about a Tully scandal. Her sister, Alissa, knew too. Whether Kell had told her or not, she knew. It gave Kyva slight comfort to know that her elder sister had not changed. Rather, she'd grown more protective and more demanding than ever. Surprisingly, it didn't bother the younger daughter._

"Kyva?" The word startled her out of her memory.

"Yes, mother?" Kyva replied.

"Do you see it?" Cecilia Tully pointed towards the massive structure that was before them. Highgarden. Kyva was instantly jealous. With it's wide walls and beautiful greenery flowing over the edges of the city, it was prettier than anything in Riverrun. It was older than anything in Riverrun too, as she remembered from old tales that the Gardeners had held Highgarden before the Tyrells.

"We wait outside." The Tully matriarch said. "The Tyrells will come for us when they want to."

And wait they did. Kyva observed her mother. Not a Tully by blood, but by marriage, Cecilia Mooton Tully had dark hair, different from each of her offspring, who had gained the Tully red hair. Her blue eyes however, had found their way onto Kell and Athyn. She was regal, elegant. Her father had chosen well, Kyva thought, as her mother stood tall. She hadn't been born a high lady, but adapted to the role quite well.

Kyva bit her lip. The whole reason she was here was to plot to leave the family. Now more than ever, she wanted to pull back into the secure web that she knew would surround her at Riverrun.

"Ladies Tully," The Lord and Lady Tyrell appeared at the doorstep.

Lord Tyrell was handsome, but his belly suggested that age was not treating him as kindly as he would've liked. Lady Tyrell was beautiful, by any measure. Their good traits had passed to their children, who stood a few feet up from them. Cornelia Tyrell was the eldest child, followed by the heir Gerard, and two younger siblings.

"Lady Cornelia Tyrell," The lady said with stiff professionalism. "My brothers Gerard and Millard. My sister Eleonora." She pointed each one out with a perfectly manicured hand. All four of the kids seemed to be dressed in the finest silks in all of Westeros. It made Kyva feel a bit embarrassed of her deep blue woolen jacket she wore with her dark pants. Kyva had always refused to travel by foot in a dress. It was too uncomfortable.

"Lady Tully." Gerard Tyrell bowed to her mother and kissed her palm. Lady Tully regarded him with a smile and a nod.

"Lady Tully," When he knelt to kiss her palm, his brown eyes glinted with a sort of playfulness that she hadn't seen in anyone but her brother Kell. She felt the lightest touch of warm lips upon her hand, and an even fiercer warmth on her cheeks. She cursed her family's dainty complexion.

"Why don't you take Lady Kyva on a tour of the gardens, son, and we'll chat with Lady Tully in the castle?" Lord Tyrell's tone didn't seem to leave room for much argument.

Gerard held out his arm to her, and her heart fluttered when she placed her hand on it. She'd done this before, Kyva scolded herself, this isn't anything new. Still, she was fascinated with the Tyrell's easy smile and what seemed like a perfectly fashioned body.

"I'm sure the gardens are beautiful," Kyva found it within her to speak to the man.

The young lord seemed to be glad by her reply. His steps quickened and she nearly had to run to keep caught up with him. "Our sister Cordelia made the gardens special. She built a new area with lovely plants from Essos," He seemed energetic and eager to talk about the famed gardens.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kyva could spot the two younger siblings, Millard and Eleonora, watching from afar. They did not look pleased. A faint sweat was beginning to break out on her forehead, from the combination of the heavy material and the beating sun. Every flaw on her body seemed to be present in the forefront of her mind. The siblings were surely watching her, evaluating her for Lord and Lady Tyrell's approval. This was no chance walk. It was a plot.

As if following her gaze, Gerard's eyes narrowed when he spotted his siblings. "They don't know courtesy, my apologies, Lady Tully."

"It-it's nothing, I'm sure," Kyva said politely, but was surprised when the two siblings began to walk towards the pair of them.

"How has my brother been treating you Lady Kyva? Surely his ghastly breath can't keep a Tully fish away," Millard's words were in jest, but they panged deep in her breast. Gerard's lovely words earlier seemed to just be a mirage, so his family could poke and prod her at their will.

Gerard didn't respond. The next movements happened too quick for her to understand. The sister grabbed Gerard's arm and tugged him away, disappearing into a side door of the castle that she hadn't noticed. Soon, the younger brother's arm was where Gerard's used to be.

Kyva eyed the young Tyrell warily.

"Would you like to keep on the tour or would you like to sit at the bench?" The way he said it made it sound like a chore to him.

Kyva sat down on the wooden bench, looking down at the city below.

"I know my brother's a handful, I'm sure that you need the break."

Again, the words seemed more like a test than true concern. "He's energetic," Kyva offered simply. She held back a retort about how she'd rather he be there than his younger sibling.

"I heard that the Tullys are a very fertile family, and you're the near-youngest. I presume you have at least two more siblings?" Millard's question threw her off.

Why'd he want to know about her family? Her mother was the only one that had accompanied them. "Three older and one younger. Three brothers and a sister."

"Would Lady Tully like to expound on that answer for me? What are they like? I'm curious why a family whose home is so far from the Reach would venture this far south?"

More questions. He seemed to have more questions than she had time to answer. "Riverrun is certainly not that far from here, lord Tyrell. Two of my brothers are knights, including my twin. Auster is the lord after our father passed. Alissa is staying at home to watch over it. Lord Auster and my twin Kell are heading north to meet with Lords Arryn and Stark." Her voice seemed to carry a warning, a bit more brittle and a challenge was laid in the words. They'd come to a deal with another house if the Tyrells faltered.

Before he could reply, the eldest Tyrells and her mother appeared at the door. Their chat had been short, apparently. That could either bring good news or ill.

Kyva bowed her head to the Tyrells, who escorted them inside. The castle smelled of a hundred different smells at once, beautiful ones, each and every last one. Flowers sprouted openly from each crack in the wall, as if the entire realm itself had been built from the earth and not from stone.

For the first time that day, she was separated from the Highgarden clan. She was infinitely grateful for that fact. Gerard had puzzled her, and Millard's probing questions weighed on her mind. Her mother's meeting with Lord and Lady Tyrell gnawed at her mind as well. Too bad that Highgarden was the easy meeting. Lord Auster's meeting at the Neck would be much more difficult.

**_A/N: A longer chapter there :D Thanks to Elements08 for providing some necessary insight on the Tyrells. The next chapter I anticipate will introduce Auster, Kell, the Starks, Arryns and Freys. I do still need MARTELLS and GREYJOYS. If you have not submitted already, I encourage you to. If I do not get them by the next chapter, I will reopen it to people that have already submitted. They will be necessary by that point in the story. If you have submitted a house already, minor houses will be accepted if you choose to make one._**


	4. Chapter 3: The Crossing

Chapter 3: The Crossing

_POV Lord Auster Tully_

The rains were coming down particularly hard the farther north they went. The mud-splattered shields of the Tully knights did little to assuage his concerns about the meeting. Certainly, it was snowing north of the Twins, and the Starks would be in their element. Auster had sent Kyva south to meet with the Tyrells, a far easier task than the one he was up to.

On his father's death bed, Lord Tully made his son promise that he would return to negotiate with the North and the Vale, to bring back an alliance that had been faltering. The product of his mother's prompting, the three sides had finally agreed on a meeting place – the Twins, where the lord of House Frey sat. Almost perfectly between the three camps, it was the natural choice, either that or Greywater Watch.

The alliance of the Vale, Riverlands, and North had been falling into disrepair. The Starks were too busy focusing on themselves to be any use in the South, and the Vale had shut its doors to outsiders for years. That had forced Auster and the rest of his house to focus south. If he could salvage some sort of deal with the other two, it would put his house in much better position. It would calm the concerns of the Freys as well, who had been fretting about an open assault from the North in the event of unrest.

Auster had brought his younger brother, Kell, with him to the Twins. He was training to be a knight, and this would be a way to prove himself. The two looked rather similar. Auster was just a shade smaller than his youngest brother, but his features were more defined. That, and Kell had a less tired-looking face than he did.

Auster sighed as they went up the long path that led to the Twins' towers. Lord Frey had insisted on being present at the meeting, to 'facilitate'. It rang hollow in Auster's mind, as Frey was supposed to be on his side, not presenting as some neutral party. However, he couldn't think of a way to decline politely, so he agreed.

The rain had slowed the closer they got to the Twins. The dark, grey river was barely taking on any water by the time they had arrived. Too bad the rest of their clothes were soaked. Glum-looking Frey guards came to escort them to the keep, showing them where to dry their soggy clothing.

It had been years since Auster had been to the Twins. Even now, as he looked around the ancient castle, nothing had changed. Changing wasn't really a Frey thing.

Auster had brought a change of clothes, knowing that it was important he look his best. A regal blue cloak surrounding lighter colors of grey on the inside, with the Tully fish emblazoned on the front. His brown boots fit in well with the pants.

There was a knock on his door. Auster went to go get it, swinging it open. He half expected it to be one of the Freys telling him that it was time. Instead, it was his little brother, likely to tell him the same thing.

"Ready?" Kell said, his voice light and upbeat. "The Starks just arrived and there's word the Arryns are just down the pass."

Auster gave a firm nod, having picked his brother to be his security attaché as he was the only one he trusted to be in an enclosed room with Freys, Starks, and Arryns and not spread it around. Kell was still in his guard uniform but had presumably wiped off the wetness with a rag.

The seat of House Frey was an old, dark oaken seat. The wood was so dark it could've been black. Lord Frey was an aging man, with greying hair and a now-enlarging belly. His wife was a wisp of a woman, standing off to his right. She had nice light brown hair, which had passed along to some of her children, which were standing with her. Freys had always been a fertile bunch, and they had six children between them. Five boys and one girl, there were.

A simple three-sided table was set up in the middle of the room, not ten feet from where Lord Frey was seated. He had to admire the wooden table the Freys had probably made themselves – it had carvings of a wolf on one side, a falcon on another, and a fish on the last. They hadn't spared much expense, it seemed.

Auster turned to his brother. "You can stand three feet behind me. No farther no closer. The Starks and Arryns will do the same."

Kell gave a simple nod and stood where Auster had told him to. The massive door opened and in came the Starks. The lord, Cregan, towered over even Kell, having to be at least a half foot taller. A young man came in with him, which was likely his guard. Cregan had the icy grey eyes of the Starks, piercing anyone who would look him in the eyes. He had on various pelts and coats, likely to help with the wretched winter.

As he came to sit down, Lord Arryn entered as well. By far the oldest out of the three, Lord Jasper Arryn was at least 50, and perhaps older. He looked normal enough, with pale skin and black hair. His son, Ronnel, was the only one who accompanied into the room. Certainly not as his security, as the younger lord had a belly that could match Lord Frey's. Auster's lip curled when Lord Arryn, likely purposefully, brushed past his brother.

"Welcome to the Crossing," Lord Frey said from behind them. "A meeting of the great houses of Stark, Tully, and Arryn. Lords of the North, Riverlands, and Vale. Former allies in the War of the Usurper, come to the great crossing to discuss creating an alliance that lasts generations. It is my great honor as Lord of the Crossing to welcome you all here."

Neither Lord Arryn nor Lord Stark said anything, so Auster bowed his head to his bannerman. For the first time, he saw a glimmer of thanks in the old man's eyes. His gaze was caught by the eldest and youngest Freys. The eldest had a look of disgust on his face that was likely only matched by his father. The youngest was staring down Kell. Uncomfortable, Auster turned back to the table.

"Why am I here?" He heard Lord Arryn mutter under his breath as he pulled out some papers and spread them along his side of the table.

"I am thankful Lords Stark and Arryn made it safely to the Twins. First, I would like to offer either of you to come forward with any proposals of your own," Auster began.

Lord Arryn looked Auster straight in the eye. "I know your sister's down in Highgarden. There's word the ironborn are wanting to discuss a marriage with the Tullys as well. Why are we here, if the Riverlands has no intention of marrying anyone of significance to either the North or the Vale?"

Auster said nothing at first. He hadn't heard anything about the Greyjoys wanting something like this. "Well, Lord Arryn. You only have one son and I have just two sisters. Perhaps your focus should be on our Northern friend here."

Cregan's gaze swept over where Ronnel Arryn was standing. His lip curled in dislike. He didn't attempt to hide it at all. "My sister will not go with the lordling Arryn. Not in his…present state."

The bluntness of the Starks was famed, but Auster didn't believe that it had come out of his mouth. He certainly didn't blame him. If the Stark sister was anything like Alissa or Kyva, there would've been a steep price to answer for marrying them off to Lord Arryn.

While Jasper Arryn sputtered, Auster took the turn to speak. "Perhaps Lyanna would want to come to Riverrun for a few days? I'm sure she would get along well with my brother Athyn."

Cregan thought about it, Auster could see him thinking it through. "A southerner would not do for any of my siblings. I am here to discuss trade and military only."

They'd barely been in the room together and the biggest thing that Auster had come to the table with was already gone. He suddenly felt the urge to leave altogether, knowing that Kyva and his mother were likely to be successful in Highgarden, or at least in Storm's End. An alliance with the Tyrells would be much more useful than one with Winterfell. Still, he held his tongue.

"About what exactly?" Arryn spoke first.

"Your man here," Cregan pointed at Frey who was watching it all with barely contained glee, "charges a very high price to any Northerner making their way south. I demand levies be taken down at least 20%."

Auster shifted uncomfortably. Sure, Lord Frey was a major pain in Auster's side at nearly all times, but he still was one of his men. "I stand by Lord Frey's decision and levies. As it is his castle, he has no incentive to take them down even further. I remind you that they were lowered just two years ago."

"You call that lowering?" Arryn guffawed. "It was barely 2%."

Auster had no good answer for that, so he simply sighed. "I stand by my first response. If you have an issue, take it up with Lord Frey. I do not pretend to speak for him."

He could tell it had satisfied neither lord. At this point, he didn't much care. From that point on, his biggest concern was that the Freys had been thankful for the front he'd put up. He didn't hold his breath.

"And for the military, Lord Stark?" Arryn's voice was getting snippy and petty.

"I need Vale wood for more ships. The ironborn have been raiding the coasts with more precision and we have nothing to stop them. We need more steel to pass through the Riverlands to make more swords," Stark seemed to have brought a list of concerns along with him. Neither Auster nor Jasper Arryn seemed willing to consent to either term.

The Greyjoys were the biggest navy in Westeros. Even the royal fleet and the Redwynes couldn't match it. The best thing to do was to let them do as they pleased and clean up afterwards. Stark pressed both Auster and Lord Arryn further, but neither budged.

It went like that for hours. Auster would propose something, Arryn would balk. Cregan would ask for something, Auster knew it was out of proportion with what he could offer. Arryn would ask for greater leniency toward his region and Cregan would refuse outright. Nothing seemed to happen.

The big topic came up last: the impending new King. Word had reached the Eyrie as Jasper Arryn was leaving that the king had fallen ill. Few expected him to make it another few years. There had been talk in King's Landing about someone supplanting the Arryns as Warden in the East. Auster dismissed I as folly. Tullys hadn't been Warden in centuries, and didn't expect to be named one now. The other two had other concerns.

They accused Auster of getting in with the Targaryens and forsaking the rest of them. They pointed out that Athyn had gotten to know the Crown Prince well, and had a chance of being named Hand of the King. Auster, of course, denied it.

"I don't presume to know what's going through the Dragon's head," Auster finally snapped at their third combined insistence. "If my brother is the best thing this kingdom has to have as Hand of the King, than I expect him to be named so."

The Stark's eyes flashed dangerously. "If the Riverlands prefer to go it alone, then I suggest that we disband here. None of my concerns have been met with anything but derision from either of you. I will return North." His seat clattered abruptly as he stood up.

"I will return as well," Arryn waved his son from the room.

Before he could get out another word, both lords were gone. Now just he, Kell, and the Freys were standing there, openly watching as the Starks left briskly down the pass.

"Nice," The eldest Frey son chirped. "So that's how an alliance dies?"

"Is it true?" Lord Frey ignored his son. "The ironborn wish for a marriage alliance? Your sister – she is in Highgarden?"

Auster gave a thin nod. "She is in Highgarden, Lord Frey. I do not know anything about the Greyjoys, and do not presume to know anything further. You shall be the first to know if I do learn something. As you can see, this did not go well. The Riverlands need alliances elsewhere, and badly. You saw the way that the Vale and North speak to us. To them, we're an insolent child that needs to be kept in line. The other regions, they do not think of us so. I expect fully to have meetings soon with Lords Lannister, Baratheon and Martell."

Frey seemed at least encouraged by that. "I will be looking myself, too."

"Thank you for your help, Lord Frey. It was most kind of you," Auster gave a stiff bow and headed out with Kell. The fastest horses would take them back to Riverrun by the next day.

**_A/N: Two chapters two days in a row, you're probably thinking. Actually I wrote the one on Friday, it was just too late to post. I do have the Martells and Greyjoys now! Thanks to those people! If anyone wants to submit more people, whether it be minor houses, or prominent people at a national scale, I would be glad, otherwise I think we've got our cast. _**

**_ Thanks to Freakdogsflare for the Starks, bucarcar for the Arryns, and UltraCommando0946 for the Freys. Once all this intro stuff is done, the actual story can start in earnest. That's why I wanted to get this out particularly quickly. Thank you all!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Storm's End

Chapter 4: Storm's End

_POV Lady Cecilia Mooton Tully_

Her meeting with the Tyrells had been hard enough. The one that she anticipated having with the Baratheons would likely be infinitely worse. The stigma of 'Usurper' had not yet left the Baratheon household. She doubted it would leave any time soon.

She ran a hand through her loose, brown hair. Never had she felt more alone. Her daughter, Kyva, had hit it off with the Tyrell lord. Undoubtedly, she would likely be leaving for Highgarden again soon. Her husband had left her in charge of a house that was much larger than the one that she had been born into. Her head had been spinning the day that her husband had died. Auster had been 14. Not nearly old enough to lead alone.

She ignored the bitter rain that pelted her face, seeing it as a way to camouflage the tears that threatened to spill over. After letting herself have the respite for fifteen minutes, she forced herself to iron herself. She was the Tully matriarch. Cecilia could not afford to look weak in front of the Baratheons. She didn't have her husband, nor did she have Auster. She was the one that needed to put forward the steely front.

Storm's End was a massive castle outlooking the bay. In some ways, it was beautiful. The harsh weather of the Stormlands couldn't even put a dent in the ancient building.

"Lady Tully," One of Baratheon's bannermen had rode out to greet the party. "Welcome to Storm's End."

She inclined her head. "Thank you, Lord Penrose. I am glad to have finally made it."

Lord Penrose was an aging man, at least 60, but still sturdy on his horse. He was the one that led them inside the grounds, and the rain subsided once they were in the castle.

"Be careful," Penrose whispered to her under his breath. "Lord Baratheon is not…in the best of minds at the current time."

She set her jaw. "I can handle it."

"I know you can," Penrose replied crisply. "I was just warning you, m'lady."

The bannerman led her and her daughter into the giant castle. There were few torches on the walls, leaving most of the castle in dim light. The torches looked like they'd been barely lit either, as if they'd been set alight simply for the guests.

"Lord Baratheon likes the darkness," Penrose said without a prompting.

Kyva looked dreadfully nervous, Cecilia could see that for sure. Alissa could've handled it easily, Cecilia knew that for sure. Alissa could go to Pyke or Winterfell and not break. Kyva needed the comforts of the south, like Highgarden or Sunspear could provide. Now she was beginning to doubt that Kyva could last even in Storm's End.

"Lady Cecilia Tully, Lady of Riverrun and the Riverlands, and her daughter, the Lady Kyva," Lord Penrose's voice boomed in the silent hall of the Storm Lords.

There was more light within the great halls of the Baratheons. Ahead was the family, sitting and standing around the great seat of the Stormlands. Lord Lyonel had been ruling in the Stormlands for as long as anyone could remember. His father had died young, leaving his just 7-year-old child to reign in his stead. His wife had passed away years ago, Cecilia could still remember the first trip she'd ever taken to Storm's End was to attend the wake with her husband.

He had four children, three boys and a girl. His eldest was a year older than Auster, and a bit shorter than his father. She'd quite forgotten the younger Baratheons at this point, but the second eldest child of Lyonel was bigger than the first. A wisp of a girl was off to the edge, obviously the only daughter of the Lord of Storm's End. An even smaller boy was beside his sister, presumably the youngest child of the four.

"Axel, Kennan, Ellyn, you are to show Lady Kyva around the castle. Orys, you have work to do," The Lord's voice was booming through the hall, though Cecilia thought it was meant to be a private discussion.

The two strong Baratheons walked to Kyva and escorted her out, the girl trailing along behind her. The young one scampered out of the hall quickly, too.

"Lord Baratheon," Cecilia bowed her head in greeting, standing nearly half a room apart from the man.

"I would call you Lady of the Riverlands, but I think my dear Lord Penrose made a mistake on that part. If I am not wrong, I believe that it is young Auster Tully that is Lord of the Riverlands?" Lyonel's voice was crisp, Cecilia feeling like she was being admonished rather than being told a simple fact.

"Yes. My son is the Lord of the Riverlands. I bring greetings from him, however, he had business elsewhere and could not attend."

"Where is he?" Those piercing eyes fixed upon hers.

"Lord Frey had some urgent business that he needed to attend to," Cecilia's voice was a bit softer, not carrying near as far. "The Crossing is an ally that we Tullys need to keep."

A simple nod was all she got. "I presume you are here to discuss a marriage alliance, Lady Tully? Is that correct?"

"Yes," Cecilia admitted, knowing it was worthless to belabor the point. Anyone with half a brain would know that a lady with her daughter going on a trip to the south was looking for a husband. "With any of my children. Kyva is the one that could make it this time."

"And the others?" Baratheon prompted, his voice getting peculiarly softer as they spoke.

Cecilia had begun to wonder if he was trying to put up a front and was beginning to let some of it slip. "Kell is one of the guards escorting Lord Auster north. Athyn is returning from King's Landing shortly and should be arriving in Riverrun within days. Alissa is remaining to oversee the household."

A watchful look appeared in his eyes, then disappeared. "Unfortunately, Lady Tully, I will have to stop the conversation before it really starts. I cannot make any alliance with House Tully at the current time," Lord Baratheon said.

Cecilia was shocked. The Tyrells were probably not enthused about talking with the Tullys, but she hadn't expected a flat rejection from the Stormlands. "Wh-what?"

"Due to reasons that I cannot tell you, I cannot accept," Lord Baratheon replied.

Penrose's aging face looked like he wanted to interject, and for a moment, Cecilia thought he was going to. He demurred.

"Lord Baratheon, surely your House needs some sort of alliance. House Tully would be honored to marry one of your beloved children."

Penrose did speak this time, and he spoke quietly. "Lady Tully, you do not quite understand our situation here. The King and his son have come personally to Storm's End to prohibit Baratheon marriage to any of the Tullys, Starks, or Arryns. They do not trust the idea. They hinted that they did not want Lord Baratheon to have Axel marry a highborn lady, even."

Cecilia's shock turned to indignation. "And you let them tell you that?" She whirled on the lord. "You let them tell you what to do? You're the Lord of the Stormlands! Tell them no!"

He stood up carefully. He was a mountain of a man, easily six and a half feet tall and full of muscle. It must have been an odd sight for Lord Penrose, as Cecilia Tully stood only five feet, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she stared down the leader of the region.

"We have had the same problems, Lord Baratheon. However, Targaryens are never going to accept rules of the other houses, not if you don't enforce them. They came to Riverrun to tell us the same thing. I told the young Prince that he could marry my daughter and solve the problem, otherwise I would be making the decisions for my House alone. He did not seem overly happy with me, yet he was unable to pressure me into accepting a pact such as the one your House has obviously been forced into."

"The same problems?" Baratheon let out a bitter chuckle. "I do doubt that, Lady Tully. There are spies crawling within these walls. Starks, Arryns, and Tullys, all the same. No punishment for the rebellion they took part in. We have lived with our pain and our guilt for years, and have yet to be forgiven. If we said no, a Targaryen army would be besieging Storm's End within days."

Cecilia couldn't help but giggle, stifling it with a hand over her mouth. "Lord Baratheon you surely cannot mean that. The royal army is in dreadful disrepair. They owe untold sums of money to the Tyrells, the Lannisters, to the Bank of Braavos. The treasury is spent, Lord Baratheon. They have nothing to offer you."

Baratheon looked genuinely surprised. "The treasury is depleted? What happened to all of the gold that was left sitting after the war?"

"Kings spend a lot of money, Lord Baratheon," Cecilia responded. "Surely you know this."  
"But to be out of money is a different thing," Lyonel replied, glancing at Cecilia. "How could the Master of Coin allowed this to happen?"  
"Disrepair." Cecilia responded. "Incompetence."

Before the lord could start talking again, Cecilia broke into talking instead. "I cannot say what is best for your house, or should I presume to know. However, I know that the best thing would be to engage with the rest of us." Cecilia turned and left after briefly dismissing herself.

The Baratheon lord said nothing but watched the smaller lady disappear.

**_A/N: Thanks to Shin Alter for the Baratheons. I do have Martells and Greyjoys now. If you wish to submit minor houses, I would be happy to receive them, but they are not vital. I do need information about people maybe marrying into other houses, however I have done a lot of it so far as far as the Tullys go_**


	6. Chapter 5: King's Road

Chapter 5: King's Road

_POV Athyn Tully_

It was a hot day when he left King's Landing. His chestnut horse Pear was in constant need of being led over to the side of the road and given a drink of water. Athyn loved his horse, but Pear was getting old, and a bit clumsy.

He still remembered the day that he'd chosen to joust with one of the Kingsguard. Pear had collapsed, since the stable boy at the castle hadn't watered her in hours, sending Athyn flying into the lance of the Kingsguard. Luckily, he hadn't landed on the sharp end, but the blunt end that slapped him across his stomach. He'd hurled right there into the ground.

Athyn patted the horse's mane fondly as he remembered the incident. He'd never faulted old Pear; his father had ridden him for years when he would travel the Seven Kingdoms. His father had been known to be a hard rider. Unfortunately, he feared his brother had taken up his father's habits.

Word had reached King's Landing of the meeting at the Crossing. Arryns, Starks, and Tullys in the guest of Lord Frey. Athyn's father had always, foolishly, in Athyn's opinion, felt that they needed to rectify ties with the North. The Starks of Winterfell had changed a lot in a century, as had the stone-cold Arryns. His brother was even more foolish to listen, he should've been south with his mother, seeking marriage pacts officially. Auster would get an earful once Athyn was home.

From a distance, he could see a large party heading his way on the road. He looked up at the sky to gauge where the sun was. Fortunately, it was about time to give Pear another break. He dismounted, leading Pear to a little brook by the side of the road. Athyn leaned against a tree while he waited for the gathering of people to travel down the road.

There was a crossroads just ahead. One road, the one he was on, led east to King's Landing. One led west to Casterly Rock. A third went north, to Riverrun. The last went south to Highgarden. The group had come from the west, somewhere likely in the Westerlands.

Then he saw it. The bright red shields, the golden flags flying in the summer wind. These were no ordinary travelers from the Westerlands. These were the Lannisters. Surely from Lannisport, not from Casterly Rock. Rarely did Lord Alton leave his home. They were heading right for him.

Athyn had several thoughts run through his mind. Raise his sword? No, there was no war. Simply a lot of hard feelings. Stay on the ground? Possibly, but they could take it as weakness. Besides, he had no one accompanying him. He was not the Lord of his House, and likely they wouldn't recognize him, save for the giant fish emblazoned on his chest. If he turned around, maybe they wouldn't care enough.

Athyn put his hand on Pear's side, staying with the old horse while the party got closer. Suddenly, Pear let out a high whinny and kicked his legs up. Athyn scrambled to avoid it, launching himself to the ground.

"Damn you," Athyn cursed, getting back to his feet and launching himself towards the reins. He fumbled for it with his fingers, the horse trying to get away from him.

He hadn't noticed the group stop behind him. Finally, with one harsh jerk he got Pear to settle on the ground, stroking his cheek and his mane.

"Seems he doesn't like lions," One of the people said from behind him. A few began to laugh.

"With good reason," Athyn muttered under his breath as he turned around, holding Pear firmly in his hand. "Well? Go on then."

His breath hitched in his throat and his heart fell to his stomach. He'd misjudged who was at the head of this group. He'd assumed it was Lord Alton Lannister's cousins, the Lannisters of Lannisport, nowhere near as important as the ones in Casterly Rock. Instead, it was the lord himself seated high on his horse, with his daughter behind him, and a younger son as well. Scores of knights and squires were in their mix as well.

"A fish near a stream," Alton's voice did not have much jest in it, more like he was saying fact than trying to make a joke. "Lord Tully."

"Lord Lannister," Athyn bowed his head slightly, jerking slightly on the reins when it seemed like Pear wanted to go somewhere else again.

"Chance meeting here," Lord Lannister looked out at the green fields. "And you are not heading towards the Landing. You are heading away from it. Why?"

Athyn felt no need to lie. "I am going home, my lord. Riverrun has need of me."

"What need, if I may be frank?" Lannister asked, hopping down off his horse. His two children remained impassive on theirs.

"My brother did not detail it in his brief letter," Athyn replied.

There'd been stories about Lord Lannister for years. Not a trueborn son of his father, rather a bastard, born Hill rather than Lannister. Too bad Daeron Lannister disliked his trueborn son, making Alton legitimized and therefore head of Casterly Rock. His son went to Lannisport instead.

"There is no need," Lannister looked truly befuddled. "Oh." He eyed Athyn's clothing. "_You _were offered a spot in the Kingsguard, were you not?"

"Not officially," Athyn said, letting Pear's reins go so he could munch on the grass below.

"Officially," Alton snorted. "Targaryens remember those that spite them. Better than any. Well, better than almost anyone," The way he said it made him think he was talking about himself. "Be careful, little fish. A dragon can turn on anyone, even the ones that consider them friends."

Athyn stood as tall as he could, nearly matching Lannister in height. "King's Landing has changed. The Prince is not like those before him, Lord Lannister."

"No?" Lannister replied. "Then why was the royal army sent to put down a rebellion in the Crownlands? Prince Aegon himself took the head of Lord Rykker."

"It was a rebellion," Athyn dismissed. "I am not rebelling. I am going home, Lord Lannister, and if I may ask, what are you doing heading this way on the King's Road?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Lannisters dislike debt. Your Targaryen friends seem to be reveling in it. The incompetent Master of Coin must be dismissed. The King will see reason once I talk to him."

"Then I, by no means, wish to impede your journey. Continue," Athyn bowed his head and the Lannister mounted his horse again.

Athyn was silent as the large gathering of people moved on from where he was on the road. Little did Lannister know, this would be a poor time to show up in King's Landing.

. . .

_Three Days Later, Riverrun_

The weather was still pleasant near Riverrun but had gotten noticeably colder than the pleasant summers he was used to in King's Landing. He saw the giant castle sitting on its moat, and his heart swelled. It had been years since he was home…finally, he was here. The guards opened the bridge immediately when Athyn was within sight. The stables were empty, however, and the guard looked diminished than what he remembered as a kid.

A loud cawing was heard, and when he looked up, a gigantic flock of birds were travelling in all directions. Ravens. One was heading straight for the castle. He put Pear's reins into the hands of a young stable boy, whom Athyn had never seen before, and ran towards the castle.

He burst through the doors, and ran up the stairs to the top floor, where ravens assembled in Riverrun. To his surprise, someone was already inside. His sister, Alissa was standing by the edge of the window, holding a small slip of paper in her hand.

She looked different than when he'd left. Her face had hardened, a firm sort of look about her. She had grown as well, into a proper Tully woman. Her stature was regal, wearing a light blue dress with a dark blue sash.

"Athyn," Alissa's voice held sorrow rather than delight when she turned to see him.

"Not the welcome I'd hoped for," Athyn joked lightly.

"I-I would've been happier if it weren't for this," She held up the slip of paper. "From King's Landing. The King is dead."

Athyn put his hand on his chest. "He was a good King. His son, too, will make a good King, Alissa."

"You know him personally," Alissa responded as she tucked the message into her breast pocket and shooed the bird away. "I know him professionally."

"What is it?" Athyn asked, striding beside her as she began to briskly walk down the stairs.

"There's word that goes around these kingdoms, Athyn," Alissa's voice held reservation. "Every Targaryen king has an equal chance of greatness or madness. We were lucky enough that King Maegor was…more on the great side than the latter. Aegon is more prone to reaction rather than carefully thought out plans."

"That's what a Hand is for, sister," Athyn replied. "Where is the Hand of the King, Maegon's brother?"

Alissa let out a harsh bark of a laugh. "The old crackpot? Probably drunk in a whorehouse somewhere in King's Landing. If Aegon has any sense of brains, he will not name his uncle Hand."

Athyn had always found Lord Targaryen entertaining. A good Hand, though, he was not. No doubt he'd shortly follow his brother into the afterlife. "And Auster? Where is he in all of this, sister? Surely you aren't running the house alone."

"Sometimes it feels that way," Alissa said honestly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Auster isn't one for details either. It takes me hours to make him listen to the basics of a decision. Anyone who's Aegon's Hand will have the same problem."

"I met several Lannisters on the way here. Said they were going to King's Landing," Athyn said. "Has Auster met with any of them on a marriage? His daughter would make a good match for him."

Alissa shook her head. "Mother is only concerned with Kyva. She isn't due to be back for months now. Auster does not want to sell himself out either, which makes it hard. Kyva and I are the pawns, for now. You too, will likely become one."

Athyn ran a hand through his shaggy red hair. He hadn't even arrived home and something drastic had already changed. "Where would you like to go, sister? I know you used to dream of it."

"Used to." She said pointedly. "I am needed here in Riverrun. If Auster cannot run the house, it is my job to make sure he can before I am gone."

Athyn's heart broke just a little. She'd changed. Too much, in the time he was gone. He couldn't believe who sat in front of him now. She resembled more a Lannister or a Tyrell in her thinking. Auster had done something wrong, Athyn realized. His mistake was to put all the work on his sister's frail shoulders. And now, Athyn knew there would be some sort of gathering at King's Landing for coronation ceremonies. Weddings would certainly follow, and Lady Alissa would be gone from the household. He needed to speak with his dear brother.

**_A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Thanks to Celtic Silver for the Lannisters. Greyjoy chapter is next followed by Martells, and then we will start into the bulk of the story. _**


	7. Chapter 6: Riverrun

Chapter 6: Riverrun

_POV Lord Kell Tully_

It hadn't taken long after they'd gotten home for his brother to immediately get pulled into meetings with another lord. Apparently, it had been urgent, as Auster hadn't even taken time to see Athyn, who had just arrived back from King's Landing. Alissa seemed to be the only one that knew what was going on, and she had locked herself in her room.

"Athyn," Kell approached, striding across the lawn, worried about his siblings. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," The knight replied, cleaning off his sword. "Just a lot of rumors."

"I heard an ironborn ship sailed right into Seagard. The Mallisters were so shocked they just let them in," One of the squires piped up. "Greyjoy was heading south."

"Think Auster will entertain a murderer, thief, or a rapist?" Kell challenged Athyn, unwilling to believe it. "It's probably someone else important."

"Only one way to know for sure," Athyn replied heavily. "Let's find our dear sister."

Kell hurried back up the steps into the castle, his brother on his heels. He went to Alissa's room, which the door was completely bolted shut. He pounded on the door loudly.

"Sister! Let us in!" Athyn called.

"G-go away." Her voice was frail and shaking, two words that Kell hadn't associated with Alissa in years. "I-I don't want to talk right now."

Athyn sighed. "Please? We want to know what's going on."

The sound of locks clicking echoed through the door. It opened slightly, allowing Kell and Athyn to slip inside.

Alissa looked rough, her eyes puffy with shed tears, her blue dress soaked with them. Her bed was unmade, and clothes were scattered around the room, looking more like they'd been thrown in a rage rather than just left there over a period of days. Conspicuously, one of Auster's shirts was torn on the ground.

"What happened?" Kell said, taking a seat by his sister and putting his arm around her. "You can tell us."

She wiped her eyes, leaning into her younger brother. "A-Auster said th-that we were negotiating an alliance with the Ironborn. I-I'm to go to Pyke." She dissolved into tears, clutching at Kell's shoulders and sobbing into him.

His eyes went wide as he slowly rubbed her back. "He-he can't mean that. Pyke is…a disgusting place. They're brutal people, he can't mean to send you there for…for what?"

Alissa's sadness turned to some form of rage within seconds. "For marriage. To the eldest Greyjoy. In exchange, they won't raid the Riverlands. We have to supply food to the islands too. A-and it has to be an ironborn wedding."

Athyn was silent, trying to reason it in his own mind. Kell was upset that his brother would give her away without talking to any of them. He was even more upset that he hadn't talked to Kell, as he had been there with him recently more than anyone. Even their mother hadn't been consulted.

"Is it…a done deal?" Athyn asked finally.

"Seems so," Alissa whimpered, smoothing back her red hair.

Kell put his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Take a shower and we'll send handmaids up to get you ready and dressed. If you're going to Pyke, you'll be going as the finest Tully we have, okay? Meanwhile, I'll go visit our brother." He stood up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Athyn said to him. "Auster is still the lord of the House and his word goes."

"Not every decision is wise," Kell replied. "Up to you to get the handmaids." He hurried out.

Kell's footsteps hit the floor so hard if anyone was taking an afternoon rest they'd immediately wake up. His heels slammed against the floor so hard it wouldn't have been surprising to see sparks coming out of the soles of his feet. The meeting room door was closed, two armed guards sitting outside.

"I demand to be let in," Kell said, spit flying from his mouth.

"Lord Auster said no one was to be let in while the discussions are ongoing. Particularly not an angry sibling," The guard had never liked Kell, and Kell shared the emotion for the man.

Kell slammed his elbow into his jaw, blood spurting from the guard. Kell grabbed the keys while the guard held his jaw. He unlocked the door and barged inside.

There were only two people in the room, sitting opposite each other. One was Auster, the flaming red haired Tully, sitting opposite a man in dark robes. The man was easily taller than Auster and possibly taller than Kell too, standing at least 6 foot and maybe more. The distinct yellow kraken on his chest only confirmed Alissa's words.

"How dare you," Kell yelled.

"Guards!" Auster called, getting to his feet, eyes angrier than they'd ever seemed.

Kell's eyes turned from anger to disbelief. "You'd do this to your own family?"

Auster simply shook his head. "I'm doing it for the family, Kell. Hard choices require hard decisions. Lord Greyjoy is much different than some of the others. While it won't be comfortable for Alissa, it will not be damaging either."

Kell's eyes appraised Greyjoy. Not a bad looking man, very muscular, and pale. His dark hair matched his eyes. If Kell had his way…not time for that now, Kell admonished himself. It was for his sister that he had to argue.

"Little fish," Greyjoy said lightly. "Flopping around and making a mess. It's what fish do best,"

Kell didn't know what to say or what to reply with. Neither did Auster, who simply strolled to Kell.

"You are not going to ruin this for the House. Dagon has been the most polite here in Riverrun. This is a good deal for us and for our lands. As Lord Paramount, I have to look out for our associated houses as well. What will Seagard or the Twins say if I turned down an opportunity to end the Reaving that is plaguing our region? I cannot simply look out for our family as much as I want to."

"Then you have forgotten our words," Kell replied. "_Family, _Duty, Honor."

"I already said, Kell," Auster's voice was indignant, unhappy over the fight in front of the Greyjoy. "This is because of family."

The massive Greyjoy simply rolled back his shoulders, a mane of black hair tangling down his back. "You have two weeks to deliver her to the Islands. It will be an ironborn wedding. Only Lord Tully is guaranteed access to Pyke."

Kell's mouth fell open, but Auster quickly picked up the conversation. "Of course, Lord Greyjoy. I'm sure my siblings are needed near the capital during these hectic times."

"Consider it done," Greyjoy's boots echoed on the ground as he headed out of the Tully's audience chamber.

Kell stood in stunned silence as he watched his older brother give a massive sigh, his auburn hair unruly and shaggy. He looked a lot like their father actually, the same stature, and facial expressions. Auster had learned the art of hiding what he truly felt. Kell had never seemed to be able to pick up that particular talent.

Kell simply walked out of the room, his eyes clenched tight. He'd always known that his family was going to have to part with each other, that was a fact of life in Westeros. He'd never thought it would be so soon, or that one of his sisters would be heading towards one of the least livable places on the planet. He shrank to the floor and wished for their mother to return home. Surely she would be able to right the ship.

**_A/N: I know it's really short, this week has been busy for me and will continue to be. I wanted to get the Greyjoys out there so I can start on Martells. The Greyjoys, as expected, will be featured heavily in the future, so that makes it a bit easier to put this one out with it being a bit shorter than the other chapters. Thank you to Terrific Acorn for submitting the Greyjoys, truly one of the more interesting houses I've received. Just the Martells left, then I think I'm going to divide chapters into 2 POVs to get a better sense of the world and more people to interact with. If you do still want to submit a minor house, that part of the submission process will never be closed. Thank you! _**


	8. Chapter 7: Sunspear

**_Chapter 7: Sunspear_**

_POV Lady Kyva Tully_

The weather had gotten more arid and drier the farther south they ventured. The small ferry boat they'd taken from Storm's End to Sunspear hadn't been great for the tossing winds and waters of the small sea. Her mother's steady presence was the only thing that kept most of the soldiers from outright panicking. When they stepped foot on Dornish soil, she felt different. She'd been to Winterfell, Highgarden, Storm's End, and even King's Landing, but nothing was quite like Dorne. The small route from where they stopped to Sunspear travelled in nearly a straight direction.

The city wasn't as large as some from the center of the country, but it was big enough. Kyva's eyes were bright as she surveyed it. The buildings were mostly the same colors as the sand beneath their feet. The red sand was beautiful, Kyva reaching down and running some of it through the tips of her fingers. Rough and filled with rocks and pebbles, it scratched at her soft fingers. She smiled quietly, her deep blues not helping her in the summer sun that permeated Sunsepar.

"Lady Tully, welcome to Sunspear," One of their guards said as they began to enter the city. Both her and her mother gave a simple nod.

There were people at the edges of the streets, watching as the entourage rode into the city. Kyva smiled down from her horse, grabbing the bouquet of flowers she'd brought from Storm's End. She gave a blue flower to a little girl, who squealed and ran back into the crowd.

"Lady Tully," One of the soldiers said sharply. "We are not to interact with them."

She felt her cheeks get hot, and presumably red. She dropped the flowers, and watched them get trampled beneath the hoofs of the horses.

She gasped when she felt a hand grab her side, turning in her seat to see an old lady. Some of the soldiers shoved her away, and Kyva tried to get the horses to stop to apologize. The soldiers were pushing her down and back into the crowd.

"What?" Kyva said softly, faint enough that no one could hear her. Martell soldiers were joining with them, blocking off the Riverland Ladies.

"Wait," Kyva demanded, swinging her legs off the horse and launching out of the saddle.

Swords had been drawn, other commoner men and women joining the old lady's defense. The soldiers' faces were impassive, not responding to the greater numbers that were joining them. One bigger knight grabbed Kyva's shoulders and tried to push her back to the horse.

"No!" Kyva shouted at them, but she was nowhere near as strong as the man.

She felt the sweater on her shoulders rip, and her eyes went wide. "Unhand me!" She yelled, and in fright the man did. She took the sweater off her shoulders and approached the lady that was sitting, frightened a little ways away.

"Here," Kyva said softly, pressing the fabric into her hands. "You need it more than me anyway."

"Th-thank you," The elderly woman stuttered, her grimy face watching Kyva.

She hurried back to her horse, ignoring reprimands from both her own soldiers and from the Martell ones. Conspicuously, her mother was silent. Her face was facing straight forward.

"You shouldn't have," Cecilia's voice had a tone of disapproval in it. "Even if you felt for the woman, it does not make you look like a lady to get off your horse."

Kyva felt indignation rise in her chest. "What? They were going to hurt her just for trying to take a sweater! I don't even need it, it's hot here anyways and at least I'll be indoors."

Her mother simply shook her head. "It's not proper. You can't save everyone, Kyva. It's an important lesson if you are going to serve as Lady of a House. It was a lesson that I had to learn as well," Her brown hair fell down past her shoulders as they journeyed closer to the home of the Martells.

Kyva could hardly contain her frustration and embarrassment. The soldiers that had prevented her from helping before were conspicuously silent, and her mother didn't turn to talk to her either. She convinced her eyes not to cry, knowing it'd look foolish of her. Suddenly, she found herself wishing to be at home, comforted by Kell after a particularly hard lesson by the septa. Her heart ached, wondering if she would even be allowed to go home, instead of being dumped somewhere along the way to marry a man she didn't know.

"The Martells are an old, ancient house." Her mother said to her once they dismounted their horses. "They rarely marry north, only if there's something in it for them. Or if a Targaryen needs someone that could be of closer ancestry if a sister isn't available."

She could detect a hint of scorn in her mother's voice. It had never been well-received by the houses in Westeros of the Targaryen's incestuous relationships. The Riverland Houses, and particularly House Tully, who prided themselves on their connection with family, hated them for it. Family was strong, but never an answer to marry into. Cecilia Tully was no different.

The steps were warm, radiating through the boots that Kyva was wearing. Everything in Dorne seemed to be hot, from the weather to the stones, to the people. They were different from anyone else in Westeros.

The doors to the private compound opened, and she could see several people within. Vaguely, she remembered her mother saying that House Martell was one of the few in Westeros that was led by a woman. Lady Sarella Martell was near her mother's age and reminded her of Cecilia in many ways. Her black hair was straight down her back, like her mother's brown hair. She held herself up like a royal, too. Her eyes, focusing on Kyva, were bright and seemed to register something beyond just the pleasant formality of regarding a guest.

"Ladies Tully, welcome to Sunspear," Her voice was sharp, testing rather than merely welcoming. Both ladies bowed their heads to recognize their host.

She was less formal than the Tyrells or Baratheons had been, gliding down the short stairs that led to the Tullys. Her face was lined with wrinkles and stress, but it did nothing to dent her beauty. Kyva stood with her hands secured together, aware of the noted differences between the two and everyone else in the room. Lady Martell stood a foot across from them.

"I remember in the War of the Usurper that your house fought with vigor, more than one would expect of them," Martell slowly led them through the compound. "Being one of the smallest and most divided regions."

"The Riverlands remain strong," Cecilia reminded her, following her to a small table that had been set up for them. "Our food supplies the capital and our friends in case the Tyrells feel it necessary to exert influence recklessly."

"The Tyrells," Sarella scoffed. "We've been looking to have a decent relationship with them for years, but their stupidity is only outmatched by their sense of superiority. Though, that isn't what you are here for, is it?"

"No," Cecilia conceded, putting her hands folded on the table. "You know, that since the war, that our house has not been granted permission to marry into any larger house."

"And I remember that it has not yet been lifted," Sarella clipped in response. "The young prince has not yet changed the royal policy towards those Houses."

Kyva sat on the edge of her seat. This was no sweet-talking Tyrell, or brooding Baratheon. This was Sunspear, and House Martell was one of the closest allies to the Targaryens. If they did not agree to Cecilia's proposal, it would be likely that Auster would be summoned to the capital within days. A raven from Sunspear to King's Landing does not take long.

Cecilia had to word her response carefully, diplomatically, like a Tully. "As I believe, the Young Dragon will be lifting the statue on our houses shortly. He is busy, you understand, going through the coronation and his father's funeral. My son Athyn is very close to him."

"As I have been told," Sarella responded, folding her arms in her lap. Her eyes looked over Kyva. "Too slight and too weak for my son Edric."

Kyva blinked, a flush quickly spreading over her pale cheeks. Her mother slid a hand under the table and squeezed her knee. She watched Cecilia and was surprised to see a flash of anger in her eyes. No one insulted family in the eyes of a Tully. It was a slight change of demeanor, but recognizable to Kyva herself. Her mother's shoulders were tense, a slight frown existing upon her lips.

"I actually was not here about my daughter. She's desired elsewhere," Cecilia clipped. "Lord Tyrell found her quite enchanting."

Sarella's mouth turned from a slight smile to a thin line pressed together. Cecilia had baited her into that one. An explicit threat was laid out – Houses Tyrell and Tully were getting closer, and she had a choice whether or not to interrupt that alliance.

"As my son has told me, your son Athyn is quite the warrior," Sarella responded with a click of her tongue. "Too bad he is not the heir. He would be a worthy match for my daughter."

"The coronation, as I understand it, is rapidly approaching," Cecilia began. "Your daughter, Coryanne, I believe? She could meet my son and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands Auster at the ceremony. Perhaps?"

Sarella gave it a second's worth of thought. "I will go to the coronation with by daughter. If she finds him to be a worthy match, then consider it done. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss, Lady Tully?"

"Actually, yes." Her mother pulled something out of her pocket, and Kyva was surprised. She hadn't been told of anything else other than a proposed marriage alliance. "Lord Tyrell gave this to me, and said to spread word as I went."

It was a small note, written in broad, bold strokes. It read:

_Dear Lord Tyrell,_

_ As you know, my coronation is due to take place in a matter of weeks. I have need to gather allies throughout Westeros for a grand gesture. Every King wants to make an impact on his country that will last. Mine will be the acquisition of territory in Essos. The lands north of Pentos are ripe for taking. The Pentosi are weak and foolish. The North agrees. The Vale demurs. I do not know positions of the central houses. I will not ask for support, but demand it. I hope you will recognize the need for action, Lord Tyrell._

_ Prince Aegon_

Sarella read the letter aloud. After she was done, she was quiet for a few moments, thinking.

"Essos is no concern of our house." Sarella said simply. "If the King can present a good argument, then perhaps we will join in. Otherwise, our House and Dorne as a whole will not support a venture of this size. It would take, what, hundreds of thousands of soldiers?"

"My thoughts exactly," Cecilia responded. "Braavos will be spooked by a military exercise so close to their borders. They will funnel money and swords into Pentos as quickly as they can."

"This troubles me," Sarella replied. "Is there anything else?" She cut the conversation short.

"No, Lady Martell," Lady Tully said.

**_A/N: Martell chapter done! Now we approach the main part of the story. I do warn you – some characters will be featured more heavily than others. If it is wise for me to include someone in the story, I will. Some characters may not have a large part at the beginning, but will as the story goes on further. Thank you to everyone that has submitted and supported the story. I truly appreciate it. _**


	9. Chapter 8: King's Landing

**_Chapter 8: King's Landing_**

_POV Ser Lyan Manderly _

The wind had turned cold from Blackwater Bay when the raven landed on the perch outside his window. A message was dropped from its beak. The black bird flew off into the grey, dreary sky. The northerner grabbed it and unfurled the message. A request to join Prince Aegon at the palace, immediately. Something he couldn't refuse.

He sighed heavily, draping the white cloaks around him. His sword was stationary at his side, dark hair in stark contrast to the rest of his outfit. He opened the wooden door to his temporary home, and rain was beginning to patter the steps. Lyan's feet carried him quickly as he dashed through the largely empty streets. The Red Keep was a massive fixture in the skyline.

His eyes matched the sky above him, both a perfect stormy grey color. The steps to the Red Keep were strangely unguarded, no even City Guard stationed at the doors. He slipped inside the door, hurrying to the throne room with all the urgency of a man's job on the line.

Aegon Targaryen was a few years younger than Lyan himself. The young prince was maybe 20 or 21, while Lyan was nearly 25 now, having served the Kingsguard under his father for seven years. His years in the palace had changed his perception of the prince.

Now, as he knelt down below the throne, looking up at the violet eyes of the future King, something struck Lyan. His eyes had changed, filled with the icy determination that many men wore, but Aegon had rarely. He looked like he'd gotten little or no sleep, gripping the arms of the throne too hard. It was a mighty uncomfortable chair, but he'd never seen a previous king do that. The worst thing was the anger that seemed to pool in the back of the Prince's eyes.

"Rise, Ser Manderly," The prince said coldly.

Lyan got to his feet, standing at the foot of the throne. He stared at the prince. It was an uncomfortable duration of time before he began to speak.

"Young Ser Manderly," Aegon mused, tapping his pale chin thoughtfully. "I would be honored for you to serve as my Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

Lyan tried to hide his surprise. "If I can ask, your Grace, what of the other Kingsguard that rank above me?"

Aegon waved his hand dismissively. "They do not suit my needs for now. We still have a vacancy as well. I wish you to be the leader of them."

Lyan gave a short nod. He had entertained the possibility of being Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, but he had imagined it being far in the future, not quite the time he was thinking. Either way, he could do nothing about it now. "I accept, your Grace."

"Good," Aegon said curtly, getting up from the throne. "My first appointment to the small council is done. My second arrives here shortly."

As if on cue, the massive doors of the palace swung open. In walked a curious blend of a man, having the pale blonde hair of the Targaryens, yet not the eyes, having instead a tan complexion and dark eyes.

As if Aegon could see his puzzled expression, he began to explain, "My aunt married into House Allyrion in Dorne. This is my cousin, Aeravar Allyrion."

The man gave a short nod of his head, walking crisply to stand beside Lyan. They were near in height, yet Aeravar lacked muscle, a thin, wiry man he was. His eyes seemed to take in everything, watching Lyan closely and looking at Aegon. It seemed like he could see Lyan even without being near him. The eyes seemed to follow Lyan when he shuffled in place.

"Lord Allyrion, I would be honored to ask for your ascension to the Master of Whispers title. Few know the depths of the Red Keep better than a Targaryen, and as I have heard it, your own networks are becoming large?" Aegon asked.

"Yes," The man had a subtle Dornish accent, but it flowed in melody with the usual Targaryen. "From all over Westeros to Essos' Free Cities, yes, I do have informants."

"Well, then," Aegon beckoned them follow. "Let us have our first impromptu small council meeting. I have not yet heard much of what the various lords are doing."

Aeravar marched after him as soon as he finished talking, but Lyan hesitated before doing the same. The two seemed to work in tandem with each other well, being family and all. Lyan didn't know if he could feel more out of place than he already did. When the other positions were filled, he assured himself, he would feel much more at ease.

"Who do you intend to name Hand of the King?" Aeravar asked as he took a seat opposite the prince. Lyan edged forward in his own chair, looking forward to the reply.

"I do not know, that is what I was hoping for aid from you," Aegon replied, looking more like a startled boy than the king he was supposed to be in that moment.

Aeravar laid out a broad swath of papers on the table. "There are only three options in my mind. You must have a Lord Paramount, to add legitimacy to your reign. Which limits us down to just eight."

"And of those eight?" Aegon prompted.

"Lords Tully, Arryn, Stark, and Baratheon are out because of the rebellion. Which brings you down to four. Greyjoy is a nonstarter, there is no way anyone would see that as an acceptable appointment. The last three are Houses Tyrell, Martell, and Lannister." Aeravar replied, setting out three longer sheets of paper, as if he had thought that this would occur.

"There are arguments for each and every one of them." He continued. "Lord Tyrell commands the largest single army on this continent. Not the brightest bulb, but he would do fine as Hand. Lord Lannister is one of the most powerful lords in Westeros, holding nearly all of the debt that we have accumulated."

Aegon started to interject, but Aeravar stopped him. "We have tried bargaining, nothing has worked. An appointment, though, would maybe soften his resolve. Lastly, House Martell has two options. Lord Olyvar is the oldest on this list, but perhaps the wisest. His son Edric holds some of his intelligence, but not all of it."

Aegon was finally given the chance to speak, looking like he was making the decision in his head. "Lord Lannister would be too powerful would we appoint him to this position. Not him, not now. Maybe something else, but not this. Hands can be replaced, so there's no need to have Edric if we can appoint Olyvar instead."

"So, your choice is Lord Martell?" Aeravar replied, grabbing his paper.

"Not necessarily," Aegon quieted him before he could begin to speak again. "Lord Tyrell would be important to have on our side. Now, you are already on the council and are from Dorne, therefore giving the Dornish a voice on the council. Besides Lord Redwyne, maybe, I am not sure I can find places for the Reach."

"Like you said," Lord Allyrion began. "Hand is not a lifetime appointment. They can be removed and replaced. If you would like Lord Martell to serve in the capacity for a few years while you get the hold on being King, then offer the position to Lord Tyrell after that, I would not see a problem in it."

Aegon's eyes flashed at being contradicted but calmed after a few moments of thinking. "Yes, I suppose you are right, cousin. Send a raven to Dorne to ask Lord Olyvar to come to the coronation personally."

"Consider it done," Allyrion replied, with a slight smile on his face that the King missed.

"Anything further?" Aegon asked.

Lyan was simply observing at that point, figuring he had nothing to add to the conversation.

"Yes, actually," Lord Allyrion pulled out an old sheet of paper. "'This is a royal order given by your father. No houses that support the Usurper are granted the ability to marry their Lords Paramount to any Lady of another great house, or vice versa.' You have the choice to renew this, limiting it further for the Tullys, Arryns, Starks, and Baratheons. Lord Stark has already married Lady Manderly, therefore putting him out of the picture. The other three have not yet."

"I-I don't see a problem with letting it expire," Aegon responded, crossing his arms on the table. "It's been years, that's punishment enough. Reconciliation is more important now."

"Don't let your feelings blind you," Allyrion said sharply. "Do not forget that many of these houses still harbor ill will."

Lyan expected anger at being treated in such a way on the part of the prince, but he said nothing. He simply watched Allyrion. Clearly, the family did not know who was in charge quite yet. "I believe that the houses have served their punishments enough," Aegon stated again.

Allyrion threw down a piece of paper, showing it to the other two seated. "This is a written testimonial of a Dornish woman stating that Lady Tully was in Sunspear wishing to marry off one of her sons or daughters." He threw down an additional one. "And this of a Riverland fisherman who saw Lord Greyjoy arriving in Riverrun to discuss marriage plans."

"And that means?" Aegon asked, relaxing back into his chair.

"It means that the House has no respect for you or your father. As you had not rescinded this order, it was still on the books. By doing this, they have directly gone against royal order." Allyrion replied.

Lyan wasn't quite sure what Lord Allyrion was trying to prove. Positioning between major houses happened often, and he wasn't surprised that the Tullys were doing it. In fact, they were experts at it. Aegon seemed to be coming to the same conclusion as he was.

"Rescind the order," Aegon ordered. "They've done enough as it is, there's no reason to keep treating them as a conquered people. Soon they'll start believing it." He stood up abruptly.

Lyan followed him out, the only Kingsguard in the castle, it seemed, going to protect him regardless of what happened in the future. He noticed Allyrion's stormy eyes following him on his way out.

. . .

_Part 2_

_POV Lady Alissa Tully_

She stared out at the open sea beyond the keep of Seagard. The waves seemed a dull dark blue-grey color that seemed ominous to her. Alissa's hair was done up tightly in a red bun, her blue dress whipping in the wind. She hadn't had the heart to tell her family when she'd be leaving and left silently in the night. Now, she stood in the home of one of her brother's closest allies, waiting to be taken to her new home.

Lord Faron Mallister was an old man, nearing his 90s, but he was sweet as could be. His wrinkled hand grabbed a firm hold of hers.

His black hair had turned grey a long time ago. His eyes were hard and watching the sea before them. "No one in Seagard would blame you if you chose to not do this." His speech was remarkably clear for as old of a man he was.

"I know," Alissa responded softly, watching as the massive Mallister ship was prepared for her departure.

"My grandson, Shale, would be more than happy to take you to wife, if you needed an excuse," The elderly Mallister continued.

Some other ladies would've seen it as suggestive, or opportune. Alissa knew the man just wanted the best for her and saw it as he had meant it. She gave him a quiet smile. "He is a charming young man, but I must do as my brother has commanded. A Tully does not run from their promises."

The giant sail of the Mallisters was taken down from the ship and replaced with the leaping trout of the Tullys. The ladder was set down, and she walked towards it to climb. Once she'd gotten on the deck of the boat, there was only a half dozen guards there – all Tullys, as well. Lord Greyjoy had been clear that he did not want other Riverland houses there in the stead of Tully guards. Once she was delivered safely, the guards would return the ship to the Mallisters and sail home.

She was escorted to the captain's chambers, sitting down on the rickety old bed that was ironed into the floor. Her eyes did not shed a tear, to her surprise. She was going to where no other person from the mainland had gone in decades. Her thoughts consumed her.

Once again, she was reminded of her days in Riverrun, dreaming of marrying some highborn lord. The beautiful Tyrells, sexy Martells, or even the brooding Starks up north. She never had thought of the Greyjoys just beyond the sea. It hadn't been done and had never occurred to her before. Unbidden, thoughts of resentment surfaced about her other sister. Kyva would certainly be going south, not anywhere near as unpleasant as she was about to reach. Now, none of her family would be there to see her wedding or give her away.

The thought of marrying Shale Mallister had tempted her more than she had liked to admit. They were a powerful Riverland house, even the Greyjoys could not wield that much power in Auster's eyes. It would've caused much strife, but it would have settled down in the end. He was an honorable man. Certainly more so than a Reaver like Dagon Greyjoy.

She knew little of the man she was to marry. Some said he was a reformer in the Islands, more careful and cautious than some of his predecessors. Others said he was a large, brutish man who could snap the neck of a fully-grown man if they wronged him. She wasn't sure which one she would meet once she arrived in Pyke.

The ship slowed the closer they got to the Iron Islands. The waters were more unruly, causing the ship to slosh back and forth in the open water. The storm that raged above them pelted water down onto the ship, leaking through the floor and dripping unceremoniously onto her open palm. Slowly, the ship came to a stop, and she heard the dull thud once it hit land.

The door to her chambers opened. "Welcome, Lady Tully, to Lordsport," One of the guards said, walking in and holding his arm out for her to take.

"Lordsport?" She asked quizzically as they walked out the deck. The rain pelted her, immediately chilling her to her core.

"The only safe passage to Pyke is from Lordsport. It is much too dangerous to dock at Pyke." The guard explained while he escorted her through the town.

Lordsport was quiet during the rain and looked like it had a good glow to it with the rain accenting its lights. It wasn't too long before she saw the hulking palace of Pyke. The years of climate had chipped away at the edges of the rock.

"Here's where I leave you." The knight bowed his head to her. "You will make the rest of the journey alone."

Her teeth chattered, and she headed up the road to Pyke. The doors were massive, and the palace exuded a dark sort of power, not one she had seen before. An old knight stood off to the side, presumably guarding the door.

"You came," The knight noted. "Lady Kyva, welcome to Pyke."

"Thank you," She forced her voice to be louder than it normally was, walking after the knight.

"Lord Greyjoy insisted to see you upon your arrival," He said, heading up and up many flights of stairs. "He has retired for the night, however."

The knight knocked heavily on one of the doors towards the top of the stairs. They waited for what seemed like eternity before the door swung open. The pale Lord Greyjoy stood in front of her. He towered over her, her head going to barely meet his chest. She had her head tilted up to look him in the eyes, and his dark brown ones looked back at her.

"Thank you," He said to the knight and the old man began the long walk back down. Greyjoy gestured for her to come inside.

Alissa went inside the room and looked around. There were mementos, pictures of people she didn't know or understand. There was a window that looked out on the sea and the rocks below. His bed was massive, covered in dark covers, and a couch and chair were seated to the side of it.

"I trust you made it here safely?" Greyjoy said, disappearing into a side room for a minute.

"Yes, thank you," Alissa responded. "Everyone was the most kind."

She stayed standing while she waited for him to return. She folded her arms, feeling cold, soaked. Her teeth chattered, dancing from foot to foot. She immediately stilled once the man reentered the room. He had towels in his arms, adorned with the Greyjoy kraken on them. Without a word, he stepped behind her and began to drape the towels across her shoulders, around her middle, wiping her arms and legs. She shivered, the warmth beginning to rush back to her joints.

"Your brother did not come," Greyjoy noted, leading her to sit down on one of the chairs.

"No," Alissa said. "He is preparing to go to the coronation as soon as he is able."

"If…you wish, the ceremony can wait until your brother has a chance to return. If it would make you feel more at home," He told her.

Alissa was surprised. Honestly, she'd thought that being brought up here meant that she was going to go through a quick ceremony tonight and then have to share his bed as well. His words were painting a different picture.

"That's okay," Alissa declined politely. "He's very busy with everything, and it would be much better for you to attend the coronation with a Lady Greyjoy at your side."

"Only if you are certain," He responded, the two of them not making eye contact.

"I am, Lord Greyjoy." Alissa replied.

"Your quarters are a room down on your right," He responded, helping her to her feet. "And it's Dagon." He flashed a quick grin before retreating back into his rooms once she'd left.

**_A/N: _**I've decided that instead of doing one shorter chapter twice a week or so, I'd do one longer chapter every week or week and a half. This is the beginning of the actual story! Excited to begin!


	10. Chapter 9: Red Keep

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for the eagle eyes you keep on the story! I'd like to apologize for messing up Kyva and Alissa's name once in the last chapter, must've been an oversight on my part. As well as for having knights in the Iron Islands, as I am currently unsure what they call them. For that, I whipped up a quick chapter for all of you to enjoy on my last day of break! **

**_Upstream (SYOC)  
Chapter 9: Red Keep_**

_POV Lord Athyn Tully_

The road to King's Landing was largely quiet, undisturbed peace for Athyn. He had been summoned by the palace, almost certainly to tempt him with a Kingsguard appointment. Only this time Aegon thought that he could personally get Athyn to join because of their close friendship. Or at least, that's what he thought.

King's Landing was always a bustling city during the day, and that was especially true of when Athyn arrived. He had to edge through hordes of people, making it nearly dusk by the time he had reached the gates of the Red Keep. Ser Lyan Manderly, one of the Kingsguard, was at the gates waiting for him.

"Lord Tully," Manderly bowed his head. "Welcome back to the Keep. We're always graced by your presence. Lady Daenerys wishes to see you in her chambers. Frankly, it is urgent, I am told."

"Daenerys?" Athyn questioned openly. She had never taken as much of a liking to him as Viserra or Aegon. Not that they disliked each other, that definitely wasn't the case, but they just didn't have much in common to spend hours talking to each other. Both Aegon and Viserra enjoyed talking about knights and training out in the yard, but Daenerys did not.

"Yes, she said no one else is allowed in until you arrive," Manderly said, a faint tone of worry entering his voice. "Even Aegon cannot get her to open the door."

Athyn hurried down the steps, his Tully blues practically flying behind him. He knew well enough where Daenerys' chambers were, heading there immediately. Aegon was not outside, neither was her sister Viserra. No one was even in the hallway that her room was in. He pounded his fist against the door. "Daenerys? It's Athyn."

The door opened quickly, and he was yanked inside as the princess' fingers dug into his shoulders. The room itself was a wreck, books lying open all over, the covers completely undone, dresses scattered on the floor. Daenerys' purple eyes were focused upon his, her arms folded over her chest.

"What took you so long?" She demanded, furious.

"I'm coming from Riverrun," Athyn said defensively. "It's a good couple days' journey. Besides, what was so necessary and urgent that you could only talk to me about?"

His eyes widened when she pulled out a short, little knife. She stared right at him. "You must promise me that what I tell you stays inside this room. If it does not, you know what happens to people who cross the royal family. Better than any."

"Yes," Athyn said immediately. "Put the knife away, we're just talking." She did as he said and the two sat down in chairs opposite each other.

"There was a festival, about three months ago, celebrating the passing of the war, remember?" Daenerys spoke lightly. "Out in the tourney fields, there were lights set up, and different things such as that?"

Athyn was confused, racking his memory. "Yeah, I suppose. About three and a half months ago now. I didn't go, I stayed here."

"Yes, I know," Daenerys said impatiently, her white-blonde locks falling elegantly down her shoulders, despite the rest of her seeming nearly undone. He sat up on the edge of his seat and waited for more. "The punch was laced with wine, and different Arbor spirits."

Athyn gave another nod. "The king preferred it that way, yes." His eyes studied her. She seemed to want to tell him something but was rethinking it. She shook her head and fell silent, looking lost as she stared at the mirror on the wall of her room. Her hands rested on her sides, as if trying to hug herself.

"Just tell me," Athyn told her quietly. "It won't get out of this room, I promise."

"It's embarrassing," Daenerys snapped, pointing her finger in his face. "And more dangerous than you think. You have no idea what it takes to be in the position I'm in. If it gets out to any of the Lords Paramount, including your brother, there could be a war. It is that important that you say nothing."

Athyn was beginning to regret coming at all. Her asking for him to keep a secret from anyone, including Auster, would be hard to fulfill. The part about the war spooked him most of all. What could be that bad? Is there anything? How could it even do that? His curiosity won out, knowing that it would be dangerous to cross her, but he had to at least know the information first.

"What is it?" Athyn simply asked, facing her. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

She took a deep breath before she talked again. "That night, it must've been the punch or something, but I barely remember it. I slept with him."

Athyn scrunched his face, not really getting it. "With who?" He asked.

"Aegon." She whispered.

Athyn, like most of the Westerosi, thought that it was disgusting, but didn't see need to mention it. "Okay?" He said. "You're going to marry him anyway, aren't you? How does this change anything?"

She cast him a poisonous look and stood up again, crossing over to her dresser and pulling out a dress angrily. "It changes things because I'm three and a half months pregnant with Aegon's child. Out of wedlock. If any of the lords or ladies knew that, it would be the end of everything. I'll start showing soon, and he has expressed no willingness to get married right away as I have. You have to convince him for me."

Something fell outside their door, making a large shattering noise. Her eyes went wide with fright and ran straight towards it, Athyn right beside her, yanking the door open. The person was quick, Athyn could see a flash of a red cloak before they had disappeared around the corner. A broken hand mirror was shattered in front of the door, presumably what had fallen.

"What are you waiting for?" Daenerys screamed at him. "Run after them!"

Athyn began to run, chasing down hallways, but whoever it was, they were very quick. Even with his training in the Kingsguard, he didn't think he could catch up with them. The chase led to the doors of the keep, and he could begin to tell that it was no man he was following, but a woman in a red cloak with golden hair. She dashed past Ser Manderly and into the arms of the ordinary people of Westeros. Daenerys would be the most displeased.

He thought about making a run for Riverrun. His brother would give him sanctuary there as long as he had need of it. Soon, though, Auster would be arriving himself in King's Landing, along with his sister as the newly adorned Lady Greyjoy. He'd be safer on Pyke than in Riverrun. No matter how much he wanted to flee, he knew there was no choice but to go back and face Daenerys' wrath.

The walk back inside wasn't pleasant, and upon his arrival back to her room, the door was wide open, and she was not there. The mirror had been swept up into a pan and discarded in a trash can. Athyn picked it up, examining it. It seemed to be just a regular mirror, but a more expensive one, marking them of higher class. It wouldn't be just a common servant that knew. It was someone with a vested interest in what had happened.

He let it fall back into the trash and he got up. Athyn made the walk to Aegon's room take as long as he could, giving it a sturdy shaking when he knocked on it. It was a few seconds before the door swung open, and his friend was smiling jovially at him.

"Athyn! What are you doing back in King's Landing? Are you here early for the coronation?" Aegon stepped aside to allow him in.

"No, but I suppose I cannot go home now." Athyn didn't take the invitation to sit down, instead standing at the door. "I was actually summoned by the palace."

Aegon looked confused and scrubbed at his eyes, apparently just have woken up, as he was in a loose robe and black slippers. "That must've been an oversight, I didn't request you at all. I respect your decision, and I'm not going to force you to make it a second time."

Athyn was thankful for that, but considering everything that had gone on, he didn't see fit to comment. "Actually, I was summoned by your sister Daenerys. She had to tell me something that happened a couple months ago."

As if he knew where he was going, Aegon smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"So, you know?" Athyn asked, Daenerys having made it sound like he didn't know.

"I know I slept with her," Aegon said as he set out clothes for the day, brushing a hand through his tangled blonde hair. "It was just once, and we were both heavily drunk. I didn't think much of it. Besides, we are likely going to end up married no matter what happens."

"So, you don't know," Athyn replied, knowing that it would be hard to tell his closest friend what he had actually done.

"I don't know what?" Aegon's voice had the capacity to turn from warm to icy in a split second. He turned to stare at Athyn.

"You don't know your sister is three and a half months pregnant," Athyn replied calmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't bother denying it, I've already spoken with her."

"I didn't know that," Aegon said, taking a step back. He too realized the dangers of his actions. "I guess wedding plans will have to be made earlier than I intended."

Athyn was at least glad for that. They could say she developed quicker than most, only if she held off showing until after the wedding. "She was telling me this in her chambers…and someone was listening outside the door. I chased her for as long as I could, but she disappeared into the crowds. She dropped a mirror outside the door, and it looked expensive. Did your sister have any meetings scheduled for today?"

"Not that I know of," Aegon said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I do, but there's so many that it wouldn't be worth even bringing up."

Another knock echoed on the door. Athyn prayed to all the Seven and any gods beyond that it wasn't Daenerys. In one way, he was lucky. In another, he was not. As the door opened, it revealed the stoic and uncompromising face of the Lord Alton Lannister.

_. . ._

_Part 2_

_POV Lady Alissa Tully_

The morning didn't change much from night in Pyke. The windows still were near dark, as the clouds had not progressed through the night. The only difference was that there was a tiny amount of light passing through the windows rather than none. She was buried under the covers of a rather uncomfortable bed, but the blankets were very nice, padded and made her feel more at home than she would've if they were not there.

Her wedding was today. She hadn't realized that it would be coming so soon, not even when she left Riverrun, or Seagard. It wasn't what she had intended for years either. She had always thought she would be shaking like a leaf from nerves while a handsome Tyrell wrapped the green cloak of his around her shoulders. Someone had been in her room during the night, laying out her outfit for the wedding.

She liked the dress the Greyjoys had picked out. The dress had grey and light blue tangling together, as if representing the dual parts of her life now. Her blue Tully medallion laid silently on the desk, along with a new, black Greyjoy one. She had to tug and pull at the dress to get it on correctly, but fastened both medallions at her neck, side by side.

"Lady Alissa?" A gruff voice came from outside, one she hadn't heard before. "Are you up?"

"Yes," Alissa replied, working at her hair alone, the Greyjoys having provided no servant to do up her hair for her.

"May I come in?" The voice asked.

"May I inquire who it is first?" Alissa asked, her unruly red hair proving to be more of a challenge than she had first thought.

"I am Lord Reavos Greyjoy. Younger brother to Dagon," The voice replied.

"Come in," Alissa said, finally getting the hair to stay up in a neat bun. She turned around to see the younger brother of the man she would marry.

He was significantly shorter than his eldest brother, but still was tall, at least a couple inches taller than Alissa herself. He was slim and lithe, resembling a swimmer more than a fighter. What surprised Alissa most was the seven-pointed star that rested over his navy-blue dress clothes, the sign of the Seven. Alissa herself didn't usually carry one, as she didn't consider herself all that religious.

"The lord is ready and is waiting upon you," Reavos said, dark eyes meeting her own.

"Okay," Alissa unsteadily got to her feet, always having found it uncomfortable in anything other than ordinary boots or shoes. She latched onto his arm once he offered it to her.

"Ironborn ceremonies are not that much different than regular weddings on the mainland," Reavos told her as they continued to walk. "We do most of it by the water, kisses with saltwater on the lips, stuff like that. It'll be cold, and the major lords of the Islands will be there to watch. This will help satisfy concerns that we are not completely going to change ourselves for the rest of the kingdom to see."

"What happens after the wedding?" Alissa asked shakily, still concerned about being with a Greyjoy, despite going to be one within the hour.

"Normally, the lord and lady go back to the castle and have a feast," Reavos continued. "However, with the coronation, you two will be leaving promptly from Lordsport, sailing around the southern bend of the continent, and going to King's Landing on the fastest ship the Iron Islands own."

She found herself thanking the Ironborn's weird wedding traditions as they approached the stairs that led down to the water's edge. It wasn't raining any longer, but it was as frigid as it could be. Reavos guided her down the creaky stairs, making her think with each passing step that one was going to give out on her.

A small gathering of people could be seen in the distance at the edge of the water. Dagon was the one she could see chiefly, a woman off to his right side that could only be his sister, as well as a small assembly of other people with different emblems on their chests. They were certainly lords of the Islands, but she did not know them well enough to place where any of them were from.

Reavos led her up to where Dagon was standing. The man was in a traditional Ironborn armor, with water glistening off the metal plates, the Greyjoy kraken on his chest. The wool kraken emblem that would be draped around her shoulders was in the hands of his sister.

Alissa stumbled through the ceremony, unused to its customs and trying not to make any fatal blunders. When it came time for him to wrap the wool around her shoulders, she was shaking, if not from nerves, from the cold of the water. His eyes were soft as he placed it around her, and Alissa found herself wanting to clutch it even closer, so cold that it was beginning to help warm her up.

Reavos spread salt on her lips, making her feel the tang of it, as he had put it on her before he began to put it on his own brother. Without warning, the ironborn's lips were on hers. She was pleasantly surprised, leaning into the warm feeling. His lips were like his house, restless and demanding, his arms locked tightly around her. When he finally pulled away, she found herself gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

A small stone was laid onto her finger, a simple silver band with a grey and black stone on it. She had brought one for him as well, just a gold band with an inset stone of blue, a Tully medallion. Alissa had wanted him not only to feel as if Alissa were part of his family, but he was a part of hers as well. His expression was a little shocked as she slid it onto his finger. She simply smiled.

They went back up the rickety stairs, Alissa holding onto the side for dear life. She let out a scream when one of the arm rest's gave way, falling to the ground. She was hoisted up into the arms of Dagon Greyjoy, who carried her up the rest of the way. Alissa found herself not wanting to be let down again.

**_ A/N: Thank you all for your support! I wanted to get another chapter out before my break was done, and I wanted to get a chapter that got everyone thinking about where it was going. I love my reviews, and I thank each of you that does so! There isn't much about Ironborn weddings anywhere, so I kind of skipped past the parts that I didn't know for sure._**


	11. Chapter 10: Duskendale

**_Chapter 10: Duskendale_**

_POV Lady Viserra Targaryen_

Northerners were always on time. That's what she'd always been told anyway. She hoped it was true this time. Journeying north to Duskendale was nothing compared to a long trek south to Starfall or north to Deepwood Motte. That's where she was supposed to meet the northerners who would arrive by boat.

The docks were calm in the morning, all you could hear was the gentle swaying of the boats tied to harbor, and the lapping of the ocean on the shoreline. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face and down the back of her shirt. The only complaint she had was the wind.

It took just a few minutes for the boats to come into view. Massive ones emblazoned with a crest on each. The flayed man of Bolton, the merman of Manderly, the chains of Umber, the lizard-lion of the Reeds, the white sun of the Karstarks, and the direwolf of the Starks.

Some regions of Westeros would send everyone they had, all lords, ladies, even their children, without a regard for even who they are. The North was different. Only the best would be sent. Therefore, the Starks chose carefully on who would come south with them. The south, Viserra knew, was not a thing that the Starks liked. Rarely had she interacted with the late Lord Stark, and even less had she interacted with the new one.

The first ship to moor was the ship of the Manderlys. A wisp of a woman was commanding them, wearing a sea green dress that tossed in the wind. The story that the North disliked the south was ever-present in Lady Manderly. Her sister and daughter had married northerners and lived. Her eldest son had gone south and died at a brothel. Her husband got killed in a revolution near Rosby, which was near King's Landing. Her brother had gone south and stowed away on a ship for the Free Cities. Her sole remaining survivor was her youngest son, who was now a Kingsguard. She led the house alone.

You could see it on her face as she disembarked, following the soldiers in front of her. Viserra could tell she was a woman of sturdy fortitude. Lines were etched into her face, permanent messages of sorrow, but those green eyes would never let you think about that. They were cool, calm, and collected, with an intensity that rivalled even some of Viserra's family.

The next was the Boltons, who would follow the Manderlys down the way towards where she stood. They were tall and had sent their heir and his sister. Viserra knew little of the Boltons of recent times. She was considered one of the diplomats of her family, and often travelled around the country. Rarely would her travels bring her to Winterfell. Even then, she'd only once seen the Lord Bolton.

Following that was the crannogmen of the Reeds, and the tall Karstarks, followed by the Umbers. If you could say the Karstarks and Boltons were tall, Lord Umber was giant. He dwarfed even the Lord Stark who followed up behind him.

"Welcome, Lords and Ladies of the North, to Duskendale. It will just be a short ride south, and we will be in King's Landing. Your apartments are ready for you at your convenience, which I will show you to as well," Viserra began, forcing a strained smile onto her face.

With the North, you could never count on much talking. Most of the trip was silent, or the Lords and Ladies talking with their guards or between each other. None seemed that willing to interact with her. That was fine with her.

It was a long time before Lady Manderly sidled up to her, at least a few paces in front of the others.

"Would you mind telling me something, woman to woman?" Lady Manderly asked, her silvery hair floating behind her.

"Only if I know it myself," Viserra replied, giving her a flash of a smile. "Go ahead."

"There's been a rumor of late," Manderly said, carefully choosing her words by the looks of it. "That your sister, Daenerys, is heavy with child."

Viserra was surprised, not having even heard of that herself. Her brother and sister told her everything. They either weren't telling her on purpose, or it was a lie. It was easier to categorize as the second one.

"I'm sure that's not true," Viserra said to her. "I haven't heard anything of it myself."

She saw Lady Manderly had the look of someone that was deciding whether to reveal more of her hand. If she thought she was going to do so, she demurred. She simply nodded.

If Lady Manderly knew that up in White Harbor, what is the likelihood that others knew? Pretty much guaranteed in Viserra's eyes. Every Lord Paramount likely knew by now, or at least a great majority of them. Her sister had picked a wrong fight. Sure, there would be some that didn't really care. You could just legitimize them as soon as they were born, and not much would happen. Others would care a lot. The Tullys, focused on family, would be irate. The Lannisters would say nothing but take note of everything. Baratheons and Tyrells would be sick.

There would be no time to confront her siblings tonight. No, not with the Paramount Dinner. All the greatest lords that would be present in King's Landing would attend. Perhaps even the person who was letting all the others know what had happened between her kin.

Manderly would drop back to talk to Lord Stark personally. Viserra could not catch their conversation, but the worried looks on their faces told her exactly what it was. She could do nothing. She had no Targaryen soldiers with her, no armed host, against half a dozen Lords of the North and their guards.

The road into King's Landing was filled with jubilation. There were banners strung up on the sides of houses proclaiming Aegon the next King, and even some people having banners of famous knights or lords that were due to come to King's Landing. Most of the ones she saw were for the handsome Tyrell, or brooding Stark. Some were for Athyn Tully, who had gotten to know most in the Landing in the past few years. She missed him, even though it had only been weeks since they were last together.

"This is your lodging," Viserra said as she pointed to a massive complex that was just off to the west of the Red Keep. "Lord Stark, you may take the center rooms and the others can fan out along the sides. Tonight at six is the Dinner of the Paramount, which you are invited to attend. For all the others, the coronation is two days away, and the festivities begin after it happens."

They nodded and dispersed inside. She was left standing alone in the courtyard. She looked towards the Red Keep and began at a sprint towards it.

. . .

_Part 2_

_POV Lord Auster Tully, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands_

His invitation had arrived that morning for the dinner. He had half a mind not to go. For sure he'd be seated next to the Lord Arryn, who gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach, and next to Lord Lannister, who always is testing whoever he sits by.

He was getting ready for the dinner, dressing in a blue suit with a crisp white tie, and the Tully sigil laid on the back when he heard a noise at the door.

"Who's there?" Auster barked, getting to his feet from where he was lacing up his shoes. No answer.

He shoved open the door and no one was there. A single letter was sitting on the ground, already being messed up by the rain. He hurriedly picked it up and shut the door after him. Auster's fingers carefully pried open the letter and began to read.

_To those whom may it concern, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands,_

_ I am deeply sorry to intrude upon your day. I have learned the most distressing news while at the palace. I was due for a meeting with the King, and my father sent me to interact with Princess Daenerys instead. I caught her speaking about fathering a bastard with Prince Aegon. Your brother was in there with her and chased me through the streets of King's Landing. I do not blame him for that. You are the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. I am a woman and cannot convince anyone, but you can. Use your voice and your power._

It was not signed. Auster clutched the letter to his chest. The soon-to-be King had fathered a bastard even before his coronation? He surely wouldn't be that idiotic. If what she said was true, all he needed to do was ask his brother about it. Kell was back at Riverrun, so doubtlessly they were talking about Athyn.

He stuffed the letter in his pocket. He hadn't seen Athyn since being in King's Landing, and more likely than not he was at the Red Keep. If he could find a moment to themselves, he could ask him about it. If he confirmed it, then it would be time to go to the other Lords and demand a hearing with the king.

How to do it was more difficult. The King would rarely venture out of King's Landing, and the City Guard was intensely loyal to Aegon. All lords put together were outnumbered. They would need to lure him out of the Landing and deal with it there. Somewhere close enough to the Crownlands. Riverrun was near, but not nearly close enough. Storm's End was a possibility as well.

It occurred to him that he had no time to sit and think about it, and that he had to get on with it. He tossed on a jacket that would prevent the rain from ruining what was underneath and began a jog to the Red Keep. Aegon had insisted upon no guards coming with them, that it was to be a closed meeting dinner with the most important people in the land.

The Kingsguard that waited at the gates let him in. The feeling of the cool water against his face was beginning to feel calming, right in his mind. He brushed the rain off his coat and set it aside and continued to walk inside. The massive dining room was decked out, and the prince was sitting at the head of the table. A couple lords had already arrived. Lord Stark was seated, as was Lord Lannister, and Lord Tyrell as well.

"Lords Martell and Greyjoy will not make it in time to be present, so we are simply waiting on Lord Baratheon and Lord Arryn to begin." Aegon said in greeting. Auster gave a terse nod and walked into the room.

He took the empty seat next to Lord Lannister. It would be a matter of minutes before Lord Baratheon and Lord Arryn would enter the room. Jasper Arryn was a wily man, and looked like he was constantly up to something. The Baratheon was silent, big and wearing his golden colors. He had never gotten much of a read on him.

Arryn sat to his right while Baratheon sat across from him beside the Stark. Unintentionally, Auster realized, they had seated the loyal lords next to him, and those that rebelled farther away.

"Welcome," Aegon said, and Auster prepared for a long greeting. "It is upon the eve of my coronation that I host this dinner tonight. Many of you are prepared to spend long years at my side ruling your respective lands. I owe you thanks for that. Some of you may be asked to take up positions your family has not had before. I welcome that."

"There will be changes made, and I do not intend to slight anyone. I need to make changes to properly prepare for the upcoming reign. I will not announce those until after the coronation. The clear majority of stations will remain unchanged."

There was an automatic release of tension once he said the last bit. Lord Arryn, Lord Tyrell, Lord Lannister, and Lord Stark all wished to retain their positions as Wardens. Auster had never understood why they were necessary but for another title, but he digressed. The Riverlands were not west, east, north, or south. They were central.

Dinner was served after he finished talking. He had invoked great pasts that would lead to great futures. A few times they had cheered. All Auster wanted was something to eat, he was getting on a low stomach. They served all sorts of meats, fruits, and desserts. Auster filled his plate on the first go.

"Are there any concerns you would wish to share?" Aegon asked as they ate.

Lord Tyrell, Auster, Lord Baratheon, and Lord Arryn all shook their heads immediately. Cregan Stark looked to be thinking, and Lannister was unbridled in his word choice.

"Your father ran the treasury dry. The Iron Bank will not be pleased if we cannot pay off debts soon. Highgarden and Casterly Rock cannot keep paying for everything. Everyone needs to chip in their fair share," Alton said.

If it bothered Prince Aegon, he didn't show it. "I assure you, Lord Lannister, I did not agree with the excesses of my father either. Within a few years, we shall right the ship. Lord Stark?"

Cregan had his hands folded into fists in his lap. "I wish to inquire about something a bannerman of mine said. Your sister is pregnant, yes?"

Auster's eyes went wide. Only a Stark would confront someone in their own keep. He used that opportunity to watch the other lords, to see if they had similar surprised expressions. Tyrell did, as well as Lannister. Baratheon and Arryn looked confused. So, they hadn't been told.

"Who is spreading this slanderous lie?" Aegon's voice rose as he stared down the Lord of the North. "I demand you tell me."

"I will not tell you of my loyal bannerman, but it was passed through a letter sent. A lady, highborn. That is all I know. Unsigned letter," Cregan replied. "That is all not what we are asking. We are asking if it is true."

Aegon's seat was thrown behind him as he got up in a rage. His plate cracked in half as his knife stuck into it. "It isn't true," He spat out. "The person that spread this bizarre rumor will be put under pain of death."

Auster looked around, and he saw similar reactions on the faces of the Baratheon lord, and Lord Arryn. They were disgusted. Lord Stark had a raised eyebrow, and Lord Tyrell had a fascination with his food. Lord Lannister was the most interesting, he was simply regarding him with a cool expression. He said nothing.

The dinner went on in silence for at least fifteen minutes, before Lord Tyrell began to make pained conversation with a few of them. At the end, they were due to leave, and someone came into the room.

"Oh, if you'd excuse me," Aegon said and got up. The man looked similar to Aegon himself, with the same colored hair, but he had no brothers.

"Lord Aeravar," Lord Baratheon began to tell the rest of them. "Master of Whisperers. I find his little spies crawling over my keep by the hour. It seems to be a game to him for me to find them out."

The next person to come in was known to the rest of them. Alton's daughter, Lady Elessia Lannister, was the beauty of Casterly Rock. She had flowing blonde hair, and the rich red cloak tied around her emphasized her high points. She crossed to her father and held out her hand for him. He got up and took it. They made to leave.

Aegon looked purple in the face as they left, Aeravar pointing at the girl who was walking out. Auster didn't think he imagined it, but Elessia turned around and winked at him before hurriedly following her father down the steps of the keep.

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've had a busy couple of weeks between school, various concerts for band, and a wedding. I should be on a more regular schedule now! If you have any ideas for your characters going forward, my inbox is always open!_**


	12. Chapter 11: The Sept

**_Chapter 11: The Sept_**

_POV Lady Kyva Tully_

The coronation was a small ceremony that didn't last more than ten minutes. Kyva was tucked off to the side of the lawn, trying to stay out of everybody's way. Her mind raced as she watched people trickle in and out of the ceremony.

It was chaos as the crowd began to move as one back towards the pavilion to begin the dancing part of the night. She got lost in the mess of people, moving with them. Luckily, she ended up beside her sister Alissa.

Alissa had on the most beautiful gray dress, falling gently over her shoulders and reaching the grass. She wore a simple kraken necklace with water spewing under it, a mark of where she has come and gone from.

"Ali," Kyva said in relief, clutching her sister's arm. "There's so many people."

Her sister looked at her and nodded. "Enough for anyone to get lost."

"Can we talk?" Kyva asked her, steering her through the crowd and towards one of the big tents that had been set up for people to eat and drink under. She didn't wait for an answer.

Alissa's hair had always been a darker red than hers, but now it seemed almost brown. Kyva tucked them under the side of the tent, standing opposite each other.

"Are you okay?" Kyva asked immediately, not having been home in months. Her hands were holding both of her sister's, eyes locked on hers.

"I'm fine, little sister," Alissa gave her a hint of a smile. "I'm doing fine, I promise. It's not I you should be worrying about."

"Oh?" Kyva asked, folding her arms across her blue dress. "Who should I be worrying about?"

Alissa cast glances behind her and around her to ensure no one was listening. "Our brother got caught into perhaps one of the worst circumstances in Westeros. He heard Daenerys talking about her baby personally, and he hasn't talked about it with anyone. The Targaryens are infuriated, and their anger will be taken out somewhere. I just hope it's in Casterly Rock and not in Riverrun."

Kyva's brow furrowed, scratching her hair. "Athyn wouldn't do anything stupid. Who's running Riverrun while this is happening?"

"Auster's here," Alissa said. "Somewhere, but I haven't seen him tonight. Athyn is too. Kell is running the Riverlands while he's away, with help from Lord Mallister and the youngest Frey. Why?"

Kyva took a deep breath and looked around. "If something bad happens…the banners will need to be ready. Kell will need to be ready."

Kyva loved all her siblings, but it was Kell whom she meshed the most with. Her heart ached with the thought of him having to lead a Riverland army east, while the rest of them were stuck here. She hadn't seen him in months either, not since she had left Riverrun. Her mother had made pacts for both her and Auster, Auster had made one for Alissa, but Kyva was fiercely protective of Kell, and refused to let either of them make one for him.

Before Alissa could speak, the tent opened suddenly, and a big person entered. In the darkness of the night, it was hard to tell who it was. Both girls backed up warily, clutching each other. Kyva breathed a sigh of relief when she could tell that it was just Athyn.

He was in a sparkling blue tuxedo, which worked well on him, in Kyva's mind. His blue eyes matched it perfectly. He had the start of a beard, but nothing long enough to classify as one. His eyes looked frantic and worried.

"Alissa? Kyva? What are you doing here?" Athyn asked, almost out of breath. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here."

Kyva took a step towards him. "What do you mean, Athyn? No one should technically be here, but…why us, specifically?"

Athyn put his head in his hands, and Kyva went to him. Her thin arms wrapped around his torso, putting her head into his chest. He smelled like the forest, like he always did. He let her just hold him for a while, as Alissa opened the flap of the tent.

"Athyn?" Alissa asked in a sharp whisper. "Why is the Kingsguard here?"

"You missed it," Athyn said dryly, his chin on Kyva's head.

Alissa screamed as the flap tore, a sword slicing through it and barely missing her skin. She launched herself backwards, hitting her back on the wooden pole and making the tent itself begin to shudder.

Ser Manderly entered first, followed by Ser Yronwood and Ser Redwyne. Following them were the last two, Ser Whent and Ser Royce. Their white cloaks and chest plates gleamed, each of their swords out and facing the trio of them.

Kyva was frightened, backed into Athyn and trying to take comfort in the fact that he had trained with them. She even knew Ser Whent a bit, from the time he had spent at Riverrun. Manderly used to be a kind man as well, as far as she could remember. She didn't know the other three at all. Yronwood was a Dornish man with a deep tan and a deeper scowl. Ser Redwyne was quite a bit of a beauty, with his luscious blonde locks, but he had a straight face. Ser Royce had a mean face and uncompromising eyes.

"Ser Athyn Tully, on the order of Queen Daenerys, I place you under arrest for treason," Ser Manderly said, holding out his sword towards him.

"Queen?" Alissa asked incredulously, stepping forward. "There hasn't been a Queen for twenty years, and a Queen named Daenerys for over a hundred. Unless you mean _Princess _Daenerys, there is no other you can speak of,"

"While your brother was giving away state secrets," Ser Yronwood spat. "King Aegon and Queen Daenerys had a simple wedding ceremony while all the lords and ladies were here. So please address her as Your Grace."

"And the King?" Athyn's voice was hard. "The King bids the same?"

"He stands with his Queen," Ser Manderly replied in a crisp tone.

"Where are they?" Athyn demanded. "I need to see them now."

"The bedding ceremony, as you can remember, that is what happens after a wedding," Ser Royce chuckled as he spoke.

"I didn't think that necessary, considering it's already happened," Alissa snarled in a tart voice.

"Lady Tully, I don't think it wise to insult the Queen, or you can follow your brother to the dungeons," Ser Redwyne spoke.

"Lady Greyjoy to you," Alissa replied. "If you kill him, I bring the wrath of the ironborn to King's Landing. My brother will march the Riverland army from Riverrun to the Landing within days."

"And Westeros will stop you," Ser Whent replied coolly. "The Riverlands and Iron Islands do not scare the likes of Lord Lannister, or Lord Tyrell."

"That's funny," Kyva said in an amusing tone, putting her finger on her chin. "I think I could bring thousands of Tyrell swords with me too, after my wedding to Lord Gerard. I doubt the North will want to get involved in some petty squabble with the south. Dorne will not want to face off against the rest alone. I hear you dislike Lady Lannister, so I doubt Casterly Rock would see much use in helping out."

Ser Yronwood and Ser Manderly lunged at Athyn and grabbed each of his arms, twisting them behind his back. Kyva took one look at Alissa and they each nodded. They broke at a sprint, running through the tear that the Kingsguard had made in the tent. Kyva didn't look behind her, never ceasing her sprint until she got into the safety of a crowd.

Alissa had made it as well, the two in the center of a dance floor. Many were watching them with cool looks and raised eyebrows.

"Sister," Kyva whispered, immediately wrapping her arms around her. "We need to act."

"How?" Alissa replied morosely. "Athyn will be in the dungeons by now. I don't know where Auster is, nor where mother is."

"Then we use our new friends," Kyva replied, standing up straight. "I will go to Lord Tyrell and ask for aid. You go to your husband and do the same. The King likes to say how the Dragon reigns over all animals. I don't believe a dragon has had to spar with a kraken yet."

Alissa gave the barest hint of a smile and ran off the dance floor to find her Greyjoys. Truth be told, Kyva didn't know if she could even get the Tyrells to help. She had to give it a try, however.

She ran the opposite way. Her mother had filled her in on the various compounds and meeting houses of all the major houses of Westeros. Nearly every family always had someone in King's Landing. Athyn was theirs. The Tyrells were quite a bit away from the Red Keep, but they normally retired early anyways.

Kyva's walk was much more pleasant than the runs she'd been on for the past couple times she'd been on her feet. It was a quiet night, the moon was out, the stars were shining above and over the city. Even the fires of the coronation/wedding ceremony seemed warm and welcoming from a distance. She took a right turn and saw the rose design on the door. Tyrell headquarters in the Landing.

She knocked once, twice on the door. The door opened without a hesitation, but not of anyone's accord. No one was inside, and the room was dark.

. . .

_Part 2_

_POV Lady Cecilia Tully_

She had lucked out with who she was standing by for the wedding ceremony. Without her husband to be there with her, she had expected to be placed by someone she didn't know, or she didn't like. Instead, Lord Lyonel Baratheon was at her right, his brooding self not talking the entire time. She could handle that, at least.

Her children had disappeared as soon as the coronation ceremony had begun. She hadn't seen Alissa at all. Kyva had left to find her when they'd arrived. Athyn was off doing something by himself, and Auster was talking to the Lannister camp a ways away from her.

The ceremony was quiet, and she could see the looks from lord to lord, and lady to lady. It wasn't a very well held secret that Daenerys was likely with child already. The two were in love, you couldn't doubt that. Their eyes were glowing with happiness as they put the Targaryen blankets over the two.

Cecilia almost smiled but stopped herself. She instead folded her arms across her chest. These people were the ones that had caused her family strife. These people were the ones that could start a war. As she looked up at Lord Baratheon, his face was impassive. She wondered what he was thinking below that stony exterior. It likely mirrored what she thought, Cecilia consoled herself with.

The two were led back into the palace for the ceremony, and she turned to talk with the Baratheon, but he had disappeared. She was standing alone in the courtyard.

Cecilia began to walk, following the crowd towards some of the tents. She smiled and walked towards where the Lord and Lady Tyrell were standing. Finally, some decent conversation.

"Lady Tully," The Tyrell woman smiled graciously. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"And you too, both of you," Cecilia said, and she meant it. "I would inquire as to where your son is, but I fail to know where my own daughter is either."

Lord Tyrell smiled, and Lady Tyrell laughed. "They're hard to control."

They engaged in polite conversation for a while, watching as a few more people strolled up to them. One was a Dornishman, but who had obviously intermarried with a Valyrian, as he had white-blonde hair. The other was Lord Arryn, with his long face and somewhat pointy ears.

Cecilia stopped talking to most of them for a while, letting the others talk while she smiled and listened.

The Dornishman was holding a goblet of wine. "I'd like you all to taste, if you'd like. It's new from the Arbor," He held it first to Lord Tyrell and Lady Tyrell. They each took it and sampled. Jasper Arryn did the same.

"I'm sorry," Cecilia replied, putting her hand over the top of the cup. "I don't drink much alcohol, since my husband died. I don't really…"

"Are you sure?" The Dornishman frowned and held up the goblet. Cecilia nodded.

While the rest of them talked, she kept her eye on him. Curiously, Cecilia noted he hadn't taken a sip from it. They chattered before the Tyrells excused themselves from the conversation, floating over to talk to some of their bannermen. Cecilia strode off to, not sure where to, but she kept her eye on the Valyrian.

She traced his steps to the wine table. He put down his goblet and got a different one and drank from it. Cecilia frowned.

"Anything wrong, Lady Tully?" The voice put ice into her veins. She hadn't anticipated they'd be back at the ceremony at all.

"Nothing, your Grace, I assure you," Cecilia turned around and plastered a smile onto her face.

Queen Daenerys was in tall heels, standing a few inches above Cecilia herself. Her black dress had been put back on after the ceremony, and her hair done back up. She beckoned Cecilia follow her, and she did as she was asked. She led the Tully matriarch into the Red Keep.

"I see you met Lord Aeravar," Daenerys said casually.

"That's who it was?" Cecilia asked. "I didn't know him."

"He's the Master of Whispers around here now. You might know him as Lord Allyrion's son," The Queen replied, leading her to a room that had light in it. It was a nice room, red, with a few tables and chairs. Daenerys sat down in one and gestured for her to sit across from her.

Cecilia sat down. "He was the most peculiar man. He – he had a goblet, I believe, and set it back down on the table from where he'd gotten it. After he'd had people drink from it."

"Did you, drink from it?" Daenerys asked, her purple eyes staring at her.

"No, I'm not one for alcohol, your Grace," Cecilia gave her a bit of a smile. "Motherhood did that to me."

Daenerys gave a glimpse of a smile and stood up again. The Tully could see a flash of anger in her eyes. Cecilia remained seated. Daenerys walked around her chair and put her hands on the back of the one she'd been seated in. Cecilia had begun to think that it was a good time to go. She hadn't known why the Queen wanted her to go all the way back to the Red Keep to talk.

"That complicates things," Daenerys said, tapping her fingers on the chair. "Very much. Who did drink from it?"

Cecilia's eyes went wide, beginning to piece it together. "L-Lord Tyrell. His wife. Lord Arryn. Maybe some others, I do not know."

Daenerys simply tutted. "He missed a few then. You, for one. Lord Baratheon. I sure hope he got to Lord Lannister, he's been a bit of a pest. His meddling daughter has already fled to the Rock, out of my reach. For now."

Cecilia edged to the front of her chair, preparing to make a dash for it if necessary. "I don't know what game you're playing at, or why you are doing this, but I can tell you this: you won't win. In order to win, you will need people on your side. Murdering lords and ladies will not achieve that."

"They cannot trace it back to me," Daenerys replied, picking at her fingernails. "Nor even to Lord Aeravar. Must have just had a bit too much to drink. Alcohol poisoning is fatal, you know."

Cecilia was speechless. "Wh-why?"

The Queen gave her a grin. "Don't you know? The throne is a much sought-after thing in Westeros, and I foremost among them want it. Lord Tyrell and Lady Tyrell were dangers, too much consumed with the idea that they shape policy here. Lord Lannister, of course, has ruined my plans with his daughter overhearing me speaking. Too bad then, that she is out of my sight."

"What do you mean?" Cecilia replied, getting to her own feet and putting her head up.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Daenerys replied, turning away from Cecilia for the moment. "I'm honestly surprised you've survived on this continent for this long. You were a Mooten, right?" She didn't wait for Cecilia to answer, already knowing it. "A small house, with little regard for the overall politics of the land. Insignificant. But the gallant Lord Tully agreed to marry you. That ruined my father's plan to shame the house into picking some lowborn woman from out of nowhere. Before I was born, you'd thwarted my plan."

Cecilia's blood boiled. She had been called many things, been told many things, but this woman presumed too much. Her husband had been a wonderful man, better than any King the Targaryens had lucked into. "You go too far." She said contritely.

"Do I?" Daenerys simpered when she turned back. "I have your second born locked in the dungeons here for treason. I alone know that he did not commit it. Your eldest is meeting with lions. Aeravar's spies have heard of what your youngest does. I think I have your house at a checkmate. Unless…"

Cecilia didn't answer.

"What would you do for your children, Lady Tully? Family, duty, honor."

Cecilia replied immediately this time. "Anything."

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay! Last week of school for me, so I can get updating at a regular pace now! Wish me luck, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Most of the stuff is beginning to happen now! :D _**


End file.
